Les jolies choses
by Profumo
Summary: Mon corps est un jardin, ma volonté est sont jardinier [ Shakespear] Chapitre 5 en ligne, le dernier avant un autre début.
1. Chapter 1

Les jolies choses.

Chapitre 1

L'être humain est une bête bien curieuse et très complexe et pourtant c'est si simple parfois, simple à en crever les yeux, simple à en devenir bête, mais non, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué...

Le soleil était si lourd et puissant dans ce monde que personne n'osait sortir entre le levé du soleil et le couché sous peine de se faire griller jusqu'à la chair. Tout se passait donc le soir ou la nuit. Le monde à l'envers quoi. Sauf, dans une des maisons au bord de la ville où vivait notre joyeux troupeau de moutons. Fye essayait de faire fonctionner le four par tous les moyens possibles pour préparer la nourriture à ses compagnons affamés et affalés comme des légumes cuits sur les canapés. Pendant que le jeune homme s'agitait dans la cuisine Kurogane l'observait attentivement du coin d'un oeil fatigué et las.

Increvable le magicien...  
Il était si souriant et pourtant si distant. Comme s'il acceptait de donner de l'amour mais ne voulait pas en recevoir en retour, même pire, juste le fait qu'on l'apprécie lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche tout bêtement. Trop de miel devient amer. C'est la même chose pour le sourire de Fye. Au début, ils y croyaient, mais au fil du temps ce sourire leur semblait de plus en plus forcé et même partiellement factice jusqu'à devenir une grimace. Une fois que chaque membre du groupe comprit qu'il n'était d'aucune utilité d'essayer de gratter plus loin que ce que le blondinet montre, ils se prirent à lui faire la morale sur son comportement lui assurant que tout le monde savait que son instrument favori était le "gros pipeau". Et, même avec ça, le sourire du blond restait increvable et les remarques semblaient lui rentrer par une oreille pour ressortir de l'autre côté. Cette situation ne semblait arranger personne sauf lui.

Depuis deux semaines que le groupe s'était installé dans une petite maison en ruine, néanmoins elle n'en devenait pas moins confortable. Le toit avait des fissures un peu partout mais étant donné qu'il ne pleuvait pas ça n'était pas un gros problème. Les habitants étaient sympathiques et accueillants au point de faire peur avec leur gentillesse. Le sol était complètement sec et en manque d'eau, cette même eau que les habitants allaient chercher au fond d'un trou placé au centre du village. Il fallait prendre un petit escalier qui tournait sur lui même pendant au moins 50 mètres avant d'atteindre un énorme pièce ou il y avait un espèce de petit ruisseau. Et forcément c'était Kurogane qu'y s'y collait à chaque fois, après tout il était le plus baraqué du groupe, c'est donc logique qu'il se tape le sale boulot. Là aussi, tout le monde était d'accord, sauf lui. Quand c'était pas l'un c'était l'autre.

La journée arrivait à son comble et le soleil se couchait tout doucement derrière les montagnes de sable. C'était au tour de Fye de s'affaler comme une loque sur le canapé juste à côté de Kurogane, Celui-ci grogna comme d'habitude pour manifester son mécontentement (et même s'il s'en foutait un peu il grognait quand même, question de principe) avant de se pousser légèrement afin de laisser un peu de place pour le corps du mage. Fye esquissa un sourire en remerciement avant de se laisser complètement ramollir par la chaleur.

-Où sont les mômes ? La voix de Kurogane était plus que lourde et complètement rouillée.

-crois qu'ils sont sortis pour découvrir la ville...

-ah... 

Depuis un moment aucune conversation entre les deux adultes n'allait plus loin que ça. Peut être que c'était l'effet de la chaleur ou d'un autre facteur climatique, mais quand le silence s'installait, aucun des deux ne pouvait le supporter très longtemps et c'était celui qui craquait en premier, qui sortait. Au bout de quelques minutes Kurogane craqua et se leva en prétextant qu'il devait aller se laver. Fye ne bougea même pas connaissant la vraie raison qui poussait le jeune brun à partir. Encore, quand les gosses étaient là ça allait, la conversation n'était pas directe, c'était beaucoup plus simple.

Kurogane monta lourdement les marches pour rejoindre son ami, la douche. Il referma doucement la porte puis en posant son dos contre celle-ci, il se laissa glisser le long pour venir s'asseoir sur le sol agréablement froid. Ça devenait plus que gênant maintenant. La situation stagnait sur le même point depuis deux mois et ça commençait à sérieusement lui casser les couilles. Il soupira lourdement en tendant la main afin d'allumer le robinet. Peut être qu'une douche allait l'aider.  
Il pestait contre lui même parce qu'il était tout simplement impuissant devant cette situation. Et, qui aime l'impuissance ? Le jeun brun finit par se glisser doucement dans la douche tout habillé. Après une courte bataille contre le tissus, l'eau finit par atteindre sa peau ruisselante de sueur. Quel délice. Kurogane soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

L'eau coulait toujours sur son corps lorsqu'il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il faisait déjà nuit et la ville était en pleine activité. Kurogane s'appuya avec ses deux mains sur les rebords de la douche pour se relever et éteignit le robinet. Il se sentait lourd et avait des courbatures un peu partout. La douche n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour faire un somme. Chaque pas qu'il faisait laissait une large flaque d'eau sur le sol, il poussa faiblement la porte pour retrouver Fye assis contre le mur d'en face. Le brun souleva un sourcil interrogateur étonné de retrouver son compagnon ici.

- Qué ...?

- tu ronfle quand tu dors ... 

Kurogane esquissa un sourire sans vraiment chercher plus loin, c'était pas la peine avec Fye. Cependant la présence du blond devant la porte l'avait troublé. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment.  
En cet instant il ne sentait plus rien, il se perdait peu à peu dans le néant qu'étaient les yeux bleus de son ami. Une vague de torpeur envahit tout son corps comme si il venait de sentir un parfum des plus exotiques.  
Le ninja se laissait complètement envahir par une sensation, qui lui était totalement inconnue. Et cette même sensation était provoquée par la personne qu'il supportait le moins, rien que par son air gamin et son sourire aussi faux et amère que dix kilos de miel d'un coup. Mais comment refuser. Malheureusement le brun ne remarqua pas que la source de son extase commençait à bouger. Fye se releva lentement avant de passer devant Kurogane et se faufiler dans l'ouverture de la porte de la salle de bain.

Kurogane s'agenouilla lentement les yeux toujours voilés et la bouche entrouverte. Il posa une main tremblante contre son torse sentant son coeur battre férocement à travers le tissus. Il n'y comprenait plus rien et ne cherchait même pas à comprendre. Non pas parce qu'il n'était pas curieux mais parce que c'était plus simple. Au fond, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce sentiment par des questions inutiles, il voulait le garder intacte de toute logique et de toute explication. Cependant, il n'était pas habitué à quelque chose d'aussi puissant. De plus, tout ce que l'être humain ne connaît pas lui fait peur, que ce soit quelque chose de vivant ou un simplement sentiment. La solution radicale était alors de le rejeter. Haletant, le brun se releva doucement et se sentit vaciller dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux s'adossant à la porte essayant de vider son esprit de toute nouvelle intrusion aussi puissante que la précédente. 

Fye se tenait adossé à la porte. Un sentiment de confusion naissait en lui tout doucement pendant que les yeux qui avaient envoûté Kurogané fixaient l'autre coin de la salle de bain. Ses mains pendaient lamentablement de chaque côté de son corps fatigué.  
Il avait laissé en plan Kurogane parce que depuis le début il se battait contre cette puissance, qui venait écorcher son muscle de vie, mais cette fois, elle avait redoublé de puissance. Ça faisait mal à en mourir mais pourtant si agréable. Un papillon se rapprochait toujours de la lumière sans savoir qu'il allait se brûler les ailes. Fye était un papillon qui ne courait pas le risque et préférait rester dans l'ombre à l'abri de la lumière. Alors la lumière venait à lui. Dans un moment de faiblesse le jeune blond avait succombé et venait tout juste de s'y brûler les ailes... 

-Monsieur Kurogane, la nourriture est prête vous pouvez venir manger. Vous pouvez prévenir Fye-san , s'il vous plaît ? 

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux et fixa la gamine ne sachant trop quoi faire, même s'il n'y avait rien à faire. Sakura, sentant ses joues prendre feu, détourna son regard du grand brun avec un sourire timide collé aux lèvres. Puis elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avant de se retourner et descendre en bas. Le ninja n'avait vraiment pas un air commode quand on venait l'interrompre dans ses pensés. Il attendit que la jeune gamine soit partie pour toquer doucement à la porte et sans mot dire, il se dirigea vers l'escalier, quelques secondes après il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il savait parfaitement que Fye avait entendu tout ce que Sakura avait dit, mais il l'attendit quand même en bas des escaliers histoire d'être totalement sûr dans ses prédictions. Le blond descendit à pas lent en bas et stoppa juste devant Kurogane. Encore quelques minutes silence. Et le plus insupportable était qu'à ce moment précis rien ne passait par la tête. Fye ouvrait la inutilement la bouche en la refermant quelques secondes après ne trouvant rien à dire. Il n'arrivait même pas à placer une quelconque connerie pour énerver le ninja, va savoir pourquoi. 

Il fallait oublier. Tout. Ils voulaient devenir esclave pour ne plus avoir à se prendre en charge et oublier la brûlure que ce sentiment leur laissait en souvenir. Oublier pour rester présent, pour ne pas mourir. Pourtant, vouloir oublier quelqu'un ou quelque chose, c'est y penser. Les poing du jeune blond se serraient lentement et l'envie de frapper son compagnon montait de plus en plus. Pas parce qu'il enrageait contre son ami, non, parce qu'il se haïssait lui même. La peur mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène à la souffrance. Les ongles du blond s'enfonçaient progressivement dans la paume de ses mains. Il se perdait dans l'ivresse de la douleur et de la solitude rageant parce que celui qui était la source de ces sentiments était en vie, parce qu'il existait. Ses muscles se contractaient lentement dans sa main droite jusqu'à ce que le coup parte, puissant et rapide en direction de la joue gauche du jeune brun. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas et vacilla en retrouvant peu à peu l'équilibre regardant perplexe son ami. Un fin filet de sang coulait de son nez descendant le long de son cou pour s'engouffrer dans les vêtements. Un nouveau coup s'abattit sur la même joue encore plus puissant que le précèdent.  
Le brun se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Ces coups étaient-ils indirectement destinés à le remettre à sa place ? Il passa une main sous ses narines pour enlever le peu de sang qu'il y avait. Fye desserra doucement ses poings tremblotant légèrement, étonné de ses propres actes. Il n'y a que les amis pour savoir ou frapper pour faire mal. Lui, il le savait, mais avait totalement raté son coup, volontairement ou pas. La vérité était qu'il avait peur de le toucher moralement ou psychologiquement parce qu'il savait que les douleurs du coeur sont plus atroces que les autres. Il se retourna doucement regardant le sol n'osant pas affronter le regard de son compagnon.

- on va bouffer ? je crois que les gosses nous attendent... 

Puis, il s'approcha du victime de sa colère et posa les bouts de ses fins doigts contre une joue rosie. Un seule frisson se fit resentir par la peau fine du jeune magicien avant qu'un sourire vienne se dessiner sur ses lèvres pâlies par la peur du rejet. Ses doigts glissaient lentement le long de la peau pour venir lamentablement pendre dans le vide près des hanches du blond. 

Tout deux, fixaient un point différent de la pièce n'osant pas se regarder dans les yeux. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. La situation était déjà assez complexe et essayer de clarifier les choses ne ferait qu'aggraver le tout. Sakura entra dans la pièce pour retrouver les deux jeunes hommes face à face mais ne se regardant pas. Elle s'approcha tout doucement des deux adultes et avec un timide sourire et leur rappela qu'il était temps de manger. Fye lui adressa un énorme sourire semblable à une banane avant de quitter la pièce suivit de près par la jeune fille et par Kurogane.

Le repas était plutôt animé avec Monkona qui piquait toujours la nourriture de la fourchette du brun. Celui-ci pestait et ripostait avec une fourchette et un couteau ou une carotte bien taillée. Tout le monde rigolait jusqu'à en pleurer en voyant Kurogane s'énerver de la sorte, mais tout le monde savait aussi que ce n'était que des menasses dans l'air. La routine, mais une routine très distrayante. Une fois le repas animé finit, Sakura et Shaolan se dirigèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs (non, ils ne dorment pas ensemble, pas encore du moins ). Fye s'apprêtait à partir afin d'éviter, à lui et au ninja, un silence trop pesant, mais une voix l'interrompit dans sa marche.

- Tu veux boire ? 

Fye se retourna lentement, le visage vierge de tout sourire idiot, juste détendu et calme. Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté avant de venir rejoindre le ninja à la table en saisissant deux verres au passage dans un placard. Il les déposa devant Kurogane afin que celui-ci les remplisse de saké. Ils ne se regardaient pas, comme d'habitude, ils ne se parlaient même pas. Ça n'en valait pas la peine, aucune des deux ne trouverait quelque chose d'assez consistant pour démarrer une vraie conversation. Kurogane sirotait son verre tapotant des doigts sur la table. Ils étaient suicidaires ou quoi ? Depuis le début chacun savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester dans la même pièce seuls plus de deux minutes et pourtant ils y restaient sans savoir pourquoi, sans en chercher la raison.

Les secondes semblaient s'étirer en minutes en les minutes en heures interminables. Des voix parvenaient de la rue jusqu'aux oreilles des deux amis, preuve que l'animation ne manquait pas dehors. Il était environ 5 heures du matin, la chaleur n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre comme une montagne sur les rues du petit village. Fye soupira lourdement reportant son regard vers un point opposé de la pièce essayant d'éviter le regard rouge braise de Kurogane. Une ambiance de gêne commençait à naître entre les deux personnages mais en définitif c'était pas plus différent que d'habitude. Les doigts du ninja tapotaient de plus en plus nerveusement la table, mais cette façon de déstresser ne semblait pas être de grand remède. L'image de Fye le frappant courrait toujours dans sa tête et le concerné semblait faire comme si de rien n'était...bon.  
Soulever des questions était trop risqué ...Bordel...

Ca faisait pour la troisième fois que le jeun brun se resservait et ne sentait toujours pas l'alcool affluer dans ses veines. Contrairement à lui, Fye avait les joues roses et les yeux voilés. Ca lui allait vraiment pas de boire, il avait l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude, mais contrairement à d'habitude, maintenant ce n'était pas volontaire. Le jeune blond posa ses bras sur la table posant la tête par dessus en enfouissant son visage le plus profondément possible dans le tissus. Quelques instants plus tard Kurogane entendit sa respiration devenir plus silencieuse qu'avant, preuve qu'il s'était endormit. Les yeux du brin voyageaient lentement le long du corps de l'ivre arrivant à son visage serein, à moitié caché par les vêtements. Pendant une seconde il eut la tentation de tendre sa main pour s'assurer que ce visage n'était pas un masque secondaire qui allait tomber en poussière dès que ses doigts l'auront touchés. La raison se fit entendre et Kurogane saisit l'épaule de son ami et le secoua doucement. 

- Réveille toi, loque humaine, jveux pas faire ta baby-sitter toute la nuit. 

Sa respiration restait toujours aussi calme. Rien à y faire, il dormait toujours. La main du brun restait sur l'épaule de l'endormi agrippant légèrement le tissus. Pendant que ses yeux se concentraient sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune mage, sa main relâcha la pression exercée sur l'épaule de celui-ci et ses doigts remontèrent lentement le long de sa clavicule cherchant plus de chaleur. En arrivant à son cou, il frôla légèrement une mèche de ses cheveux d'or. Une vague de frisson parcourut son corps tandis que son index s'engouffrait toujours plus loin dans la nuque sous la chevelure du blond. La chaleur y était plus présente et plus agréable. Kurogane se pencha légèrement pour plonger délicatement son nez là où se trouvaient ses doigts. Une agréable odeur de cannelle se dégageait de la peau jeune blond qui semblait être profondément endormit. Le ninja ferma les yeux cherchant le coin où l'odeur de cannelle était la plus forte. Il remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille s'arrêtant pendant un instant en découvrant une nouvelle senteur. Son cerveau était quelque part au niveau de sa cuisse gauche en progression vers le fond de son pied. Le lobe de l'oreille de Fye vint se présenter juste devant la bouche du jeune brun qui s'empressa de le prendre entre les dents. Après un bref mordillement, ses sens le guidèrent vers la tempe du jeune blondinet. Une scène bien étrange. Le grand ninja se penchait au dessus d'un Fye endormit pour engouffrer son nez dans la chevelure de celui-ci. Le temps s'écoulait gouttes à gouttes jusqu'à ce que ...

Boum...

Un seul bruit suffisait pour que le jeune brun revienne à la réalité et relève précipitamment la tête tout en redressant la colonne vertébrale. Sa peau commençait à rapidement se recouvrir d'une couche de sueur froide de manique. Une bouffée de panique formait un bouchon au fond de sa gorge et il se retrouva la respiration coupée pendant quelques secondes. Cependant, le calme revient peu à peu et il vint s'asseoir le plus doucement possible espérant que le mage dormait toujours aussi profondément. Il commençait à s'imagine des trucs de dingue. Peut être que quelqu'un prenait possession de son corps ...mais il se rappelait parfaitement que ses gestes entraînaient un saisissement d'émoi. Plonger ses membres dans une telle chaleur était un vrai délice qu'il se devait de savourer à sa juste valeur. Le brun soupira de bien être se remémorant se bouillonnement qui agitait son corps pendant qu'il parcourait la fine peau de soi avec son nez et ses doigts.

Pendant qu'il considérait la situation Fye leva mollement la tête les joues rosies par l'alcool vivant encore dans ses veines. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur Kurogane. Celui-ci remarqua bien vite le réveil de son compagnon et sursauta légèrement en se crispant sur sa chaise en bois. La bouffé de panique revenait se coincer dans sa gorge empêchant la moitié de l'air de passer.

- qu'es tu veux ?

- Rien

- Pourquoi tu me regarde avec ces yeux de merlan frit alors ?

-T'as l'air bizarre quand tu pense Kuro-chan... 

Le dit "bizarre" soupira lourdement avant de presser la tête du mage afin de l'encourager à repartir dans son monde des rêveries.

- Dis pas de conneries... 

Fye esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de passer une main à l'endroit exacte ou était passée celle de Kurogane. Le concerné se sentit rougir l'espace d'un instant, mais pas trop longtemps, c'était pas son genre. Le blondinet le regarda d'un air amusé et dirigea sa main vers les joues encore un peu rouges du jeune brun. Il passa doucement ses doigts dessus.

- Heh, c'est pas ton genre de rougir de cette façon, il y a un problème ? 

Kurogane ne répondit pas à la question et se retourna faisant mine de regarder par la fenêtre pour cacher sa gêne. Fye abandonna l'affaire et se leva avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- Allé, Kuro-kuro, c'est ton heure, l'heure d'aller chercher de l'eau, je t'accompagne si tu veux ! 

Tentative classique et désastreuse pour combler le vide...  
Kurogane se leva sans mot dire et passa devant son compagnon perplexe d'une telle docilité. 

Les rues étaient très calmes et les villageois saluaient les deux voyageurs avec toute leur gentillesse débordante à en faire peur. Fye souriait comme un niais pendant que Kurogane grognait essayant d'éloigner les habitants un peu trop chiants à son goût. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de bonne humeur et même si ce peuple était pacifiste c'était pas une raison pour câliner chaque personne qui passe. Contrairement au grand brun, Fye s'y sentait plutôt à l'aise. Il saluait tout le monde comme un automate avec un large sourire collé sur la tronche.

Cette soirée était particulièrement agréable car il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud contrairement aux autres soirées. Les habitants redoublaient donc en gentillesse. Un vent frais vint soulever doucement les cheveux d'or de Fye et lui caresser agréablement la peau. Celui-ci en profita et stoppa pendant un instant savourant les choses simples de la vie avec bonheur. Il écarta les bras et ferma les yeux essayant de resentir au mieux cette petite brise de vent froid. Kurogane observait le blond d'un oeil amusé et en même temps exaspérer pour ne pas casser son mythe de vieux grincheux chieur. Il s'était même préparé à sortir un de ses commentaires tranchant et super désagréable mais se retint en voyant son compagnon. Il y avait quelque chose de fantasmagorique dans cette scène et le brun se laissait charmer a son insu par cette vue exquise d'un blond qui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de jouir. Mais cette vision prit trop vite fin car le blond remarqua que la moitié des passants le regardaient d'un mauvais oeil. Il esquissa un sourire avant de rejoindre rapidement Kurogane qui était un peu (beaucoup ) plus imposant que lui. Et hop, plus personne ne le regardait. C'était fou à quel point tout le monde avait peur de Kurogane.

Il n'y avait personne, Kurogane s'engagea dans les escaliers suivit de très près de Fye. Sa taille imposante l'obligeait à incliner la tête sur le côté pour éviter les lampes à huile accrochés au plafond. Une fois descendus Fye lâcha un grand "whaououh" étant donné que c'était pour la première fois qu'il se retrouvait au sous-sol. Gros toutou leva les yeux au ciel pour manifester son habituelle exaspération dans ce genre de situations. En fait, il était même plutôt amusé de voir les yeux de son compagnon s'illuminer de mille feux. Il avait l'impression de déjà tout savoir sur cette personne et pourtant il le redécouvrait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à bavarder ensemble. Et même si ces heures de bavardage sans blancs étaient rares, ils étaient très agréables. 

Pendant que Kurogane puisait l'eau dans le ruisseau grâce à des pots vides, Fye observait le concerné d'un oeil distrait. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il matait furtivement depuis un bon bout de temps le cul de son compagnon de voyage. Ses yeux parcouraient librement le corps de son vis-à-vis remontant lentement vers la nuque et descendant vers ses épaules imposantes. C'était comme si ses propres mains parcouraient, tâtaient cette peau bronzée. Ces pupilles savouraient chaque parcelle de ce corps avec délectation. Il était sur le point de ronronner et un sourire désireux se dessina sur son visage. Puis le blond commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieur essayant aussi bien que mal de retenir le ronronnement pressant contre ses lèvres.

L'excuse aurait pu être "j'aime bien les jolies choses, c'est tout ..." Mais on matte pas les jolies choses pendant trois heures avec un filet de bave qui dégouline le long du menton. Fye se l'essuya immédiatement détournant rapidement son regard pour se remettre de ses émotions. Les joues du blondinet étaient déjà en feu et rien ne semblait pouvoir les éteindre, même pas la fraîcheur de la grotte. La tentation devenait trop grande et le blondinet se leva lentement fixant le dos de son compagnon en se rapprochant tout doucement. Le brun remarqua l'arrivée de Fye et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une paire de yeux bleus débordant de désire.

Les mondes qu'ils s'étaient construits individuellement commençaient à se détruire lentement autour d'eux. Leurs cerveaux se vidaient progressivement jusqu'à laisser cette passion bestiale dominer le reste de leurs corps. Dieu savait à quel point se perdre enfin dans ses sentiments était agréable parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que ca. Aucune peine ne venait embrumer l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes posés face à face se regardant enfin dans les yeux. La main du brun montait lentement le long du bras du blond en frôlant la peau pâle de celui-ci jusqu'à atteindre la joue de son convoité. Peu à peu une bouffée de chaleur enveloppait les deux êtres en les laissant succomber à quelque chose qu'ils se sont refusés jusqu'à présent par peur. La solitude n'existait plus, elle reculait , poussée pour cette avalanche de dévotion et de ferveur. Les mains du blondinet se posèrent doucement sur les épaules de son élu avant de le pousser dans l'eau et se retrouver sur lui allongé le long de son corps qu'il épousait parfaitement. La bouche entrouverte ses lèvres se posèrent sur le front du brun qui en profita pour retrouver une odeur de cannelle bien connue. Il sentait l'eau froide lui frapper avec toute la force qu'elle avait au niveau des côtes mais rien n'avait vraiment d'importance maintenant. Le brun finit par passer ses bras derrière la taille du mage et se retourna afin de se retrouver au dessus du corps frêle du jeune Fye. Leur respiration devenait de plus en plus hachée tandis que le tissus des vêtements du blondinet se gorgeaient d'eau jusqu'à atteindre sa peau blanche.En fin de compte, au fond des deux coeurs il y avait un germe de tendresse qui n'attendait qu'un signe chaleureux pour se développer. Uns fois qu'ils y auront goûté, s'abstenir de cette douce chaleur sera quasiment impossible. La tendresse tue. L'absence de tendresse assassine.

Encore quelques battement de coeurs...

Le blond s'élança afin de prendre possession des lèvres de Kurogane mais fut stoppé par deux doigts posés sur ses lèvres. Le brun le fixa avant de descendre lentement et déposer un baiser sur une joue, puis, passer à la deuxième jusqu'à atteindre les babines. Le calme s'installa pendant qu'ils savouraient se premier contacte désiré depuis si longtemps. Une langue affamée vint caresser des lèvres fiévreuses demandant accès. Les deux bouches étaient parties dans un échange de caresses buccales intensifié par les mains qui parcouraient librement les deux corps enflammés par l'envie d'apaiser cette puissante vague de sensations. Aucun des deux ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé pendant qu'ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre en plein milieu du ruisseau. Position bien désagréable mais aucune importance. Kurogane empoigna son compagnon plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps pour avoir plein pouvoir sur le blondinet. Le tissus qui recouvrait les deux corps devenait de plus en plus gênant et l'envie de s'en débarrasser devenait pesante. Le blondinet se libéra de l'emprise de Kurogane et redoubla d'effort en exerçant une pression sur la nuque de celui-ci afin de goûter encore plus loin la caverne humide qui formait la bouche du brun.

Il n'y avait plus rien à part eux deux. Pourtant ils se gardaient à l'ombre dans cette grotte, à l'ombre des regards. Avaient-ils peur ? Ou est ce que la vie jugerait ça comme un égarement, une faiblesse pour deux âmes se recroquevillant dans la solitude. Peut être qu'ils se cachaient pour préserver un secret qui n'aurait jamais dû être. La vague de raison commençait à doucement monter dans les corps emmêlés les enveloppant d'une couche de frayeur. La crainte soudaine de s'être laissé faire par une partie d'eux mêmes qu'ils redoutaient tant. Ils se séparèrent d'un geste sec. La soudaine fraîcheur de la pierre frappa en plein fouet la peau du jeune blond, qui frissonna en haletant.

Une distance considérable les séparait à présent. Aucun des deux ne bougeait pour ne pas briser la transe commune que subissaient les deux esprits. Fye venait de douloureusement se brûler les ailes au contacte de la flamme que lui offrait Kurogane. Il soupira posant sa tête contre la roche humide sentant nettement l'eau couleur sous ses pieds. Kurogane ferma les yeux sentant la morale lui taper dans les oreilles avec deux casseroles. Les deux organismes redemandaient de cette chaleur exquise, pourtant inaccessible.

On ne désire pas les choses parce qu'elles sont belles, mais c'est perce qu'on les désire qu'elles sont belles. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Je sais, je sais j'ai même pas fais d'introduction pour le premier chapitre, cependant l'idée ne m'était même pas passée par la tête uu  
Donc, euh, que dire à part que j'ai envie de me pendre, mais j'ai pas de corde. Etant donné que la moitié du temps je raconte que des conneries, cette fic me ressemble pas vraiment, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaît au moins ...un peu...bon d'accord vous pouvez faire semblant -- **_

Bref, comme vous l'aviez tous devinés c'est moi l'auteur (nan, c'est vrai ? ) et bah, c'est du yaoi D mais ca aussi vous le saviez ...vous savez tout hein ? uu Y a que moi qui me fait passer pour une ignorante TTTT

Bonne lecture 3  
  
Chapitre 2

Boum, boum, boum, boum...

Les battements du coeur devenaient de plus en plus silencieux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Pourquoi se parler alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Maintenant que tout était clair après tout. La grotte restait un souvenir à oublier, à effacer totalement de la mémoire pour qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Mais comment effacer un sentiment particulièrement agréable de sa mémoire. C'était ce genre de sentiments qui rendaient la vie particulièrement agréable et qui redonnaient l'envie de vivre ne serait-ce que pour retrouver un jour une de ces sensation. La vie de Fye n'avait donc aucune sens. 

Aucun mot n'était sorti de la bouche des deux adules depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la grotte. Les enfants les regardaient d'un air perplexe se demandant bien ce qui avait pu se passer. Rien, absolument rien ne s'était passé. Comme quoi, même le silence a quelque chose à taire. L'ambiance c'était volatilisée pour laisser place à une atmosphère chargée en électricité. Déjà 12 heures ... Il y avait un peu plus de 5 heures la porte s'était ouverte pour laisser entrer les deux adultes complètement mouillés et l'air un peu déboussolés. Depuis, plus un mot, même pas un son. Le temps semblait s'étirer et transformer une seconde en une éternité. Pourquoi une telle cruauté en vers sois-même ? (pour que vous posiez cette question ¤¤)

Fye nettoyait férocement la table à manger dans la cuisine avec un chiffon jaune canaris. Contrairement à d'habitude, il levait à peine la tête quand il répondait avec une once d'amertume dans la voix. Et les rares fois où il essayait de sortir un sourire, celui-ci devenait peu à peu un rictus de colère. Les enfants ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Kurogane ne pestait même plus contre Mokona et faisait que soupirer lourdement avant de reporter ses yeux vers le sol. Enjoy. 

- Kuro-chan, Fye-san, vous êtes décédés ? 

Mokona tenait ses deux pattes sur les genoux du brun et regardait alternativement les deux adultes avec un regard suppliant. Fye se retourna et esquissa un "sourire" et s'approcha de la boule de poils avant de le prendre dans les mains. La honte le gagna de devoir mentir devant cette petite créature qui lui faisait confiance, il soupira déglutissant avec difficulté.

- non, Mokona, on est juste fatigués. 

Le moment où l'on ne peut pas mentir sont précisément ceux où l'on ment le plus surtout à soi-même. Fye baissa la tête accompagne d'un rire nerveux. Il essayait comme il pouvait de reconstruire ce qui avait été l'oeuvre d'un long travail dur et acharné, lamentablement détruit en une journée. Il se retrouvait tout au début. Là où c'est le plus dur, la où il faut poser les premières pierres et s'assurer qu'elles tiennent bien afin de diminuer les risques d'écroulement dans les années à venir. Après tout l'idée qu'un autre monde est possible est quand même plus stimulante que l'injonction de se résigner au désordre des choses. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus pénible. Dans ces conditions, reconstruire seul était beaucoup plus simple. Maintenant, il avait des bases qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher sous risque de se détruire complètement. 

Fye esquissa un sourire maladroit essayant de donner un peu plus de justesse à ses paroles.

- Fye, ce n'est pas la lumière qui manque à ton regard, mais c'est ton regard qui manque en lumière. 

La voix du manjuu était pleine d'angoisse, cependant il y avait une empreinte d'encouragement. La petite boule blanche se retourna et sauta sur l'épaule de Kurogane avant de glisser le long du tissus qui recouvrait le canapé où était posé le brun avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Fye baissa les bras ne sentant plus le poids plume de mokona sur ses mains.

La chambre était totalement insonore. De fins filets de lumière ardente perçaient les carreaux des fenêtres afin de venir délicatement se poser sur le sol en bois, fissuré et se craquelant sur plusieurs niveaux. Plus clair la lumière, plus sombre l'obscurité. Il est impossible de correctement apprécier la lumière sans connaître les ténèbres. 

Fye passa ses doigts à travers ce fin sillon de clarté essayant de retrouver inconsciemment la chaleur de son désiré. Cette même chaleur qui lui faisait tout oublier. Il faut savoir oublier pour goûter la saveur du présent, de l'instant et de l'attente, la mémoire en elle même à besoin de l'oubli. Malheureusement cette source de lumière ne ressemblait en rien à celle dont il avait besoin. Cette véhémence réchauffer la peau avec infinie douceur, cependant, elle ne saisissait pas le coeur. 

Une forte odeur de clopes envahissait les narines de notre peuple qui avait décidé se rendre au bar pour se reposer un peu et pour retrouve, avec un peu d'espoir, l'ambiance qu'ils avaient avant. En progressant dans la foule la nicotine montait peu à peu dans la tête faisant augmenter la pression sanguine dans le cerveau provoquant l'accélération des battements cardiaques. Les muscles se détendaient lentement et la faim, l'anxiété et l'agressivité partait de suite.

Sakura se retourna lentement vers Shaolan le regardant avec ses pupilles dilatés et avant que le garçon n'aie dit quoi que ce soit elle l'entraîna pour danser. Fye se posa à une table en observant avec amusement les deux gamins, corps à corps, serrés comme des sardines au milieu de tout ce monde. C'était peut être pas plus mal.

Faire comme si tout allait bien, pour les enfants, ils en ont déjà assez bavés pour encore supporter une tension supplémentaire. Kurogane vint s'asseoir près du jeune blond et commandant quelque chose de fort, quelque chose qui pourrait amplifier les effets de la cigarette pour se sentir encore plus détendu. Les deux verres d'alcools arrivés, les deux adultes les entamèrent tout de suite afin d'accélérer de processus de bien être intérieur.

Les femmes semblaient s'aligner afin de venir dire un petit mot aux deux jeunes hommes ou les inviter à danser. Ca dépendait des cas, certains s'incrustaient en prenant une chaise et venant s'asseoir en plein milieu. Fye souriait et se laissait faire par les jolies demoiselles tandis que le brun jouait aux dominants et empoignait deux femelles à la taille afin de les placer de chaque côté de son corps. Il perdait totalement la mention du temps et du jugement correcte au point de se laisser aller à l'hypocrisie en laissant les muses passer leurs doigts sous son haut "profitant" des douces caresses. Il brayait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'était un rire de niais, un rire qui donnait l'envie de foutre des baffes à la personne qui laisse sortir ce son immonde... peut être qu'en temps normal c'était possible, mais dans l'état où se trouvait la salle, un détail aussi insignifiant n'atteignait pas les cerveaux. 

Pendant qu'une sublime jeune femme tenait une cerise entre les doigts, Fye essayait de la pêcher avec sa bouche. Et les mômes ? pff, ranafout, comme on dit. Le jeune blond recracha le noyaux en soupirant de bien être et sans traître mot, il se pencha afin de déguster les lèvres de la jeune femme. Non, il n'était pas ivre, il supportait très bien l'alcool. L'élue passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond rendant le baiser plus sauvage.

C'était l'art de se compliquer la vie en cherchant à se convaincre de sa simplicité. Malheureusement, pour persuader, la vérité ne suffit pas.

Fye essayait de se mentir à lui-même en se convaincant qu'il aimait bien le contacte du cuir des bottes de la jeune femme lui touchant les hanches. Il voulait que cette volonté devienne réalité mais le dégoût le prit d'un seul coup comme si il passait sa langue sur du savon. Mais ça, c'était que le dégoût physique, l'amertume psychique lui plantait un clou dans les nerfs.

D'un geste vif, il se délivra de l'emprise de la fillette en la poussant violemment contre la table détachant ainsi leurs lèvres.Et pouf, plus d'eau-de-vie dans la cervelle. Il était tellement sidéré par ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il retrouva toute sa conscience d'un coup avec un mal de crane en prime. La demoiselle pesta contre lui en lui gueulant des "sale con" ou des "intelligence d'un manche à ballais à chiottes" dans le dos. Visiblement ça ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Le blond posa ses (jolies) fesses sur une chaise au comptoir et commanda quelque chose de bien fort. Quand on en arrive à ce point, se donner des baffes était devenu inutile.

- Lé passé où cte enfoiré ? 

Kurogane remarqua très vite l'absence de son compagnon de beuverie et le chercha hâtivement avec ses yeux embrumés.   
C'était pas très compliqué, il était le seul blond dans les parages...

Le brun se leva laissant ses jolies dames râler de mécontentement et se faufila entre les gens essayant de rejoindre "l'autre nouille". Il prît place à côté de lui et remarqua les quelques (dizaines)de verres à côté de celui-ci. Le blond avait la tête plongé entre ses bras posés sur le comptoir, comme l'autre soir, ce fameux soir. Le ninja posa une main sur la tête du presque ivre le secouant légèrement pour vérifier s'il était encore vivant. Une succession d'images inonda alors sa tête : des souvenirs. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et très à l'étroit entre tout ce monde grouillant comme des cafards dans une boîte.

- Tu vois, je bois pour oublier, mais j'ai tellement bu que je ne me rappel plus de ce que je voulais oublier. 

Le concerné fixait le ninja d'un air perplexe. Il s'affichait sur son visage une incompréhension qu'aurait eu un débile si on disait que deux plus deux ca fait quatre. Kurogane le regarda d'un air exaspéré avant de lui donner une petite tape dans le dos, genre "t'es con". Fye esquissa un sourire avant de laisser sa tête retomber faiblement dans ses bras. Le seul moment où on pouvait librement tirer les vers du nez chez Fye c'est quand il buvait au point d'en être saoûl et c'était très rare. Kurogane passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune blond avant de l'empoigner par les épaules et le soulever. D'une voix enrouée, il appela les deux enfants pour sortir de la pièce. Fye se mit à se débattre doucement râlant de mécontentement des mots incompréhensibles.

La première bouffée d'air sans nicotine engendra une dissolution du monoxyde de carbone qui tendait à déterminer un effet de sur-oxygénation du cerveau, comme si ils chutaient d'une hauteur de 2 500 mètres. Charmant. Kurogane regarda d'un air las les deux mômes sentant un mal de crane énorme venir lui taper dans les oreilles. Il valait mieux partit. Sakura et Shaolan prirent de l'avance sur le chemin pendant que le brun essayait comme il pouvait de soutenir Fye dans sa marche. Le concerné beuglait comme un âne dans toute la rue. Kurogane sentit une veine de colère apparaître au niveau de sa tempe gauche.

-Ferme la, pitié, ferme la ! 

Fye souleva son indexe, comme prêt à riposter avec une réplique foireuse.

- tsais, Kuro-chan... c'est pas comme ça que tu vas arriver à te faire apprécier en société. 

Le blond fronça les sourcilles l'air complètement sérieux et fixa sont nez comme si 'était une attraction particulièrement distrayante. Il colla son doigt contre le torse du brun et tapota dessus comme pour confirmer que c'était bien de lui qu'il parlait. Le brun soupira essayant de faire comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer. Le mage avait l'air d'être qu'à moitié présent, il tambourina avec plus d'insistance sur le torse du brun.

- T'es vraiment un caractère de ...merde hein ? Mais jt'aime bien quand mêmeuh 

Le blond vacilla dangereusement tenant toujours son index dans l'air avant que son regard ne croise le ciel, son expresion de débile changea promptement laissant place à une physionomie épanouie. Il fit quelque pas hasardeux avant de courir les bras écartés vers un... pont.

- Jveux atteindre les étoiles ! 

-Bordel ! 

Le brun s'élança derrière le blond qui avait une démarche de ballerine sur une scène. Fye posa un pieds sur le rebord en écartant les bras d'avantage, prêt à sauter dans le vide. Kurogane le saisit par le col et le tira violemment pour l'écarter au maximum du bord. Il ne savait pas le comportement à adapter devant une telle situation. Il aurait pu assommer Fye pour le ramener tranquillement dans la maison, mais le bonhomme en question bougeait tout le temps et avait fait plus de conneries en 10 minutes que le brun en une vie.

Kurogane reporta son attention sur le blond qui était couché sur le sol en se crispant comme si il était pris d'une crise d'épilepsie. Il gigotait dans tout les sens en plein milieu de la rue en grinçant des dents et pleurnichant parce qu'on le laissait pas aller voir les étoiles. Lamentable...

- AHH, je suis crevéééé Kuroganeee !

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? 

-...porte mué 3 

Le grand ninja faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant la requête du magicien. Celui-ci continua d'une voix suave.

- Alleez, Kurorin, Mes pieds n'obéissent paas ... jvais me bouffer la gueule si tu m'aide pas, porte mwaaa...ca y est t'as gagné, je meurs ! 

Fye fit mine d'agoniser avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur le bitume. Le brun le regarda d'un air sceptique. Il roulait maintenant sur le sol semblant oublier qu'il était sensé être mort avant de se cogner la tête contre un trottoir. Il ferma les yeux un instant en posant une main contre son crane, son visage se contracta et il se redressa prestement en position assise en pointant le fautif de sa blessure du doigt.

- Arf, tu veux que je te pète la gueule, hein ? Kuroganee, aide moi, t'as la main plus lourde ! 

Kurogane était complètement ahuri de voir son ami délirer comme pas possible. Il lui manquait une cas ou quoi ? Fye continuait à parler au trottoir.

- Réponds moi et arrête de faire le malin sale ..sale sale !

- Allez, on y va, mais t'as un vrai problème psychologique. viens ici, grouille !

-Ah non, on fait tout ce que tu veux mais je veux pas de sexe pour le moment ! 

Kurogane passa une main sur son visage essayant de rester le plus calme possible avant de saisir le malade mental par un bras et le passer par dessus son cou afin de l'aider comme il pouvait à marcher. Fye ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le brun l'éloignait de son ami le sol et tourna la tête vers celui-ci.

-eh, mais attends, j'ai enfin établi la communication ...

-Tais toi et déplace tes jambes un minimum correctement 

Fye fit mine de bouder et relâcha tout ses muscles en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son compagnon l'incitant à le porter en guise de punition pour l'avoir interrompu dans sa "discussion-super-sérieuse-avec-un-trottoir". Kurogane grogna et se mit à marcher plus vite essayant de faire comprendre à la loque humain qu'il voulait tout sauf ca. Le blondinet fronça les sourcilles en retroussant sa lèvres inférieure. Le reste du chemin s'était fait dans le calme avec, cependant, quelque bruits bizarres sortis par Fye. Arrivés devant la porte, Kurogane entendit un son plaintif venir des lèvres du magicien fatigué, la tête pendant mollement sur le côté. Il posa un oeil interrogateur sur la chevelure blonde avant de soulever un sourcil interrogateur. Le blondinet avait l'air assez songeur et légèrement lointain comme si son ivresse s'était envolée d'un coup.

- Et si.. je te disais que je t'apprécie plus que tu ne le crois ? 

Kurogane ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification de ces mots, mais rien que de revoir ce visage sérieux et vierge de tout sourire l'obligea à reconsidérer la situation. La stupéfaction le gagna après qu'il ait pesé cette déclaration. Le blond était ivre, il ne fallait pas prendre en considération tout ce qu'il disait, déjà qu'il avait essayé de foutre une raclée à un trottoir. Cependant le visage sérieux et impénétrable instaura le trouble dans l'esprit de Kurogane.

- Je veux dormiiir Kuroganeee, apporte moi dans ..le ...lit et je te donne ... 

Fye venait de saisir le col du ninja et l'approcha doucement de son visage et atrapa les lèvres de celui-ci. Un baiser...la meilleur façon de se taire en disant tout. Il faisait moins de bruits qu'un canon mais l'écho en durait plus longtemps. Kurogane sentit de nouveau la douce chaleur affluer dans ses veines en saisissant tout son corps de légers tremblements. Seul dieu savait à quel point il voulait maîtriser l'art d'immortaliser l'éphémère. Il goûtait les lèvres de son partenaire comme si c'était un breuvage que les lèvres se versaient comme des coupes altérées. Fye se décolla doucement laissant tout juste assez d'espace pour que le brun puisse sentir le souffle chaud de son désiré frôler agréablement le creux de son cou.

-... un biaiser pour te remercier 

Le brun posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du blond semblant oublier pendant un instant qu'il avait un ivre devant soi pour contempler ce visage, qui pour une fois, ne mentait pas. Un sourire se traca sur les lèvres qu'il venait tout juste de quitter rappelant au ninja qu'il n'y avait que lui qui l'avait pris au sérieux. Il se mordit la joue en voyant cette tête qui ne réalisait même pas ce qu'elle venait de faire et surtout quel effet ça avait sur lui. Il posa une main sur le poignet de la porte et l'ouvrit avant de pousser Fye à l'intérieur. Celui-ci râla d'indignation mais oublia très vite ce détail pour s'affaler sur le canapé et s'endormir.

Le brun se posa en face du blond en admettant qu'il avait abusé de l'état "hors ligne" du jeune mage. Quoi que...c'était lu iqui avait commencé, non ? Cependant il aurait très bien pu le repousser... il pouvait très bien accepter qu'il était en train de se laisser manipuler par ses propres sentiments qu'il refoulait, mais accepter ne veut pas dire reconnaître. Il devait admettre le changement mais garder ses principes.

L'être aimé dans ce monde dissous est devenu la seule puissance qui ait gardé la vertu de rendre de la chaleur à la vie. 

**   
**_**  
Yearh la suite dans le prochaine épisode 3**_

Le plus misérable est que j'ai passé deux jours à écouter des chansons tristes pour me mettre dans l'ambiance de l'histoire. Maintenant j'ai une envie sauvage de péter un fou rire ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Si vous êtes sceptiques par rapport au chapitre précédent...détrompez vous, vous savez pas tout ce qu'on peut faire quand on est dans les vignes du seigneur xD**_

_**On peut passer 15 minutes à s'excuser devant un mur...envoyer 26 textos qui résument la même chose tout en laminant la langue française...ou encore appeler son meilleur ami pour lui répéter " je suis fatigué, jcrois que je vais rentrer chez moi "...Comme quoi, le cas de Fye n'était pas le pire.**_

_**Voila le chapitre 3, bonne lecture **_

pourquoi est-ce-que je suis à côté du canapé ?...

Un oeil bleu s'ouvrit laissant passer de fin rayons de soleil à travers le cristallin jusqu'à atteindre la rétine. L'iris se contracta vivement afin de s'adapter au mieux à la lumière ambiante. Forcément, les premiers sillon de lumière n'était pas toujours très agréable et l'oeil bleu se ferma promptement pour laisser le globe oculaire se reposer. L'une de ses mains remonta le long de son corps afin de se poser au niveau de sa tête l'aidant ainsi à se relever. Les deux mirettes s'ouvrirent péniblement, mais en sentant la gravitation terrestre attirer les paupières vers le bas, il les referma avec délice comme pour profiter d'un dernier moment de faiblesse.

Un grognement. Non, un ronflement même. L'humanité à l'oreille ainsi faite qu'elle continuait à dormir quand le bruit retentit et ne se réveille qu'avec l'écho. Les deux paupières se relevèrent de manière à voir la provenance de se bruits importun. Généralement, rien n'était aussi peu insignifiant que ce à côté de quoi on se réveille chaque matin de son existence. Mais là, la personne en question bourdonnait juste à côté de l'oreille du blond. Une main avinée vint frotter les yeux encore endormis essayant de cette façon, de leur redonner un peu de vigueur.

Sans doute que dormir sur le sol n'était pas la meilleur idée. Pourquoi il se trouvait sur le sol déjà ? 

La trace d'un filet de bave séchée se disposait du côté gauche de la bouche du jeune blond descendant à la verticale vers son menton et...le reste était soigneusement étalé sur le sol. Fye passa une main dans ses cheveux se grattant mollement l'arrière du crane. Il devait être pas loin de midi car l'astre, qui illuminait cette terre de sa chaleur, était haut dans l'éther. Fye se hissa sur le canapé en balayant la pièce du regard d'un geste de la tête quasi automatique avant de tomber sur une énorme masse noire, la tête pendouillant vers l'arrière, la bouche entrouverte, laissant sortir un sifflement sonore. Dès lors, il nageait en pleine incompréhension et ce qu'il voyait aurait, en temps normal, provoqué un étonnement ou un fou rire, mais en ce cas présent, il n'arrivait pas à saisir correctement le sens de cette scène. Un léger grognement sortit de la gorge du bloc noir. Fye se leva en oscillant lentement. Arrivé devant le tas sonore, il poussa l'épaule de celui-ci essayant de faire taire ce bruit comme quand on tape sur le PC parce qu'il s'éteint après 3 heures passés à taper un exposé sur les dindons du Tibet ( ça vous rappelle des souvenirs, hein ? )La masse tonitruante s'arrêta pendant un instant avant de reprendre de plus belle. Fye soupira lourdement et tapa avec plus d'insistance jusqu'à arriver au point de la limite de sa patience et frapper du pied la source du ronflement.

- AHHH, MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL ME VEUT LE COCHONET ?!!

Le brun se releva d'un bond en saisissant son point douloureux (oui, oui, ça fait très mal ). Fye fut réveillé par le cri strident du brun et écarquilla les yeux sentant la torpeur partir dare-dare. Se rendant compte que la masse sonore était son compagnon, il esquissa un faible sourire moqueur avant de lâcher un petit rire retenu, puis un autre et encore un. Il finit par se plier en deux en cédant au fou rire et pointant du doigt sur le soufrant. Le brun tremblait de rage en grinçant des dents et se préparait à partir à la chance au mage.

- T'es ...vraiment ...qu'un...sale ...coooon !

Fye s'élança à travers la pièce poursuit de près par un ninja hurlant sa rage avec toute la bestialité dont il était capable. Tandis que Fye essayait de minimiser les dégâts infligés aux meubles, Kurogane détalait comme un taré sans faire attention à ce qui entravait sa course.

- J'y peux rien si tu ronfle comme si on essayait d'arracher l'estomac à un porc par la bouche !

Après ces paroles, Fye lâcha un rire d'enfant innocent en continuant à courir. Kurogane enragea encore plus en jurant qu'il ne ronflait pas même si il savait que c'était le cas. Il finit par intercepter le mage, complètement essoufflé, et le plaqua contre un mur en le tenant par les épaules.

- C'est toi qui va avoir l'estomac arraché par la bouche ... Tsais quand je dors je peux pas entendre si je ronfle ou non, c'est donc logique que je veuille avoir un aperçu de mes performances.

Il esquissa un sourire vicieux en serrant fermement les épaules du jeune mage et approchant une de ses mains de la bouche de celui-ci. Le blond souleva un sourcille interrogateur restant légèrement sceptique. Le brun approcha son visage de celui de Fye en continuant à sourire de façon vicieuse et ...

-Bouh ...

lui donna une tape insignifiante sur l'arrière du crane. Fye resta perplexe pendant une seconde avant de contracter son visage en une mimique blasée.

- Mwarf, t'as eu peur hein ?

- ...

Kurogane façonna un sourire de satisfaction en regardant le mage qui semblait avide d'une vengeance quelconque.

Plus ils se connaissaient plus ils se parlaient et plus il se comprenaient et plus ils se rapprochaient. En ces quelques minutes ils avaient négligé leurs différences et leurs problèmes. Pendant ce délai, il s'étaient sentis heureux, bien que tout cela se produisait inconsciemment, c'était l'essentiel. Le remède au mal consistait parfois à oublier le mal et à oublier le remède. Malheureusement, le temps passait vite, le bonheur, lui, demeurait long...

-M.E.K.Y.O. !!

La boule blanche fit son intrusion dans la pièce en criant hystériquement comme si c'était la fin du monde. Kurogane fronça les sourcilles en accueillant Mokona dans les bras.

- où, quand, comment, pourquoi ?

- Cette nuit !

-Et tu nous a rien dis ?!

-Bin, Mokona dormait...

Le manju baissa la tête d'un air fautif. Fye s'approcha de lui en souriant gentiment passant une main sur la tête du ballon blanc.

-C'est pas grave Mokona. Cette nuit dis-tu ? C'était donc pour la première fois ?

Mokona hocha de la tête. Fye se frotta le front faisant mine de penser. 

Cette nuit et pas avant. C'était donc quelque chose qui aurait pu apparaître que cette nuit. Peut être une fête qui voulait qu'on fasse quelque chose qu'une seule fois par an, voir encore moins souvent. Néanmoins, si c'était aussi rare que ça, ils en auraient entendu parler comme de quelque chose de totalement fantasmagorique et très attendu. Malheureusement, ces derniers jours il n'y avait rien. Aucune fête. Aucun évènement éveillant le rougissement collectif. 

-Le plus judicieux serait d'aller voir quelqu'un pour en savoir un peu plus.

La routine...

Ce qui serait embêtant c'est que ce soit un une secte secrète, dans ce cas le combat serait imminent. Quoi que pour Kurogane c'était pas un problème. De plus, la magie n'était pas courante dans ce pays-ci, ce qui diminuait le nombre de possibilités, a moins qu'il y ait un truc bizarre qui fait peur à tout le monde. Cette possibilité re-élargit le cercle de propositions...merde. Fye ferma les yeux en se rendant compte que ces idées tournaient en rond depuis 15 minutes.

-Bon bin...en route.

Le habitants répondaient avec grand plaisir, mais ne savaient rien. Le truc qui casse tout quoi. Rien, nada, que dalle. Aucune fête importante, aucun évènement. De plus, avec un tel soleil de plomb, réfléchir devenait la chose la plus difficile à faire et Sakura ne tarda pas à choper une insolation. Shaolan fut prit d'une vague de panique et Fye proposa de l'emmener tout simplement à la maison pendant que lui et Kurogane, continueront les recherches à deux. Le jeune garçon hocha de la tête avant de passer un bras sous la nuque de la princesse et un autre sous ses genoux.Les deux adultes se retrouvèrent donc seuls à chercher "machin bidule chouette". Ils finirent par se poser dans un bar quasi-vide d'êtres vivants. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Le blondinet esquissa un sourire.

-Etonnez- nous.

La demoiselle regarda d'un air las avant de poser ses yeux sur le ciel. Elle prit deux vers et les posa lourdement sur la table avant d'y verser un liquide visqueux de couleur verte aux reflets bruns. Puis elle les tendit aux deux jeunes hommes avec la physionomie tendue comme si elle était au dessus de tout.

- Surprise... miam, miam.

Fye et Kurogane échangèrent un regard scénique avant de prendre les deux verres en main et les poser sur la table.

Il faisait si lourd...

- A ce qui paraît, vous cherchez un truc, nan ?

Kurogane se retourna lentement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme vieux d'une cinquantaine d'années. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, ca peau était incroyablement lisse et blanche comme un cul de bébé. Il étirait ses lèvres en un espèce de sourire tout en dénudant ses dents jaunâtres. Le ninja balaya son vis-à-vis du regard avant de répondre d'un ton complètement blasé.

- Ptet bien qu'oui, ptet bien que non. C'est quoi le problème ?

- Ah non, rien. Jme disais juste que...

Fye esquissa un sourire devant le manque de volontée et son compagnon.

- Ca nous intéresse beaucoup, au contraire.

Le vieux mâchouilla lentement en fronçant les sourcilles. Après la réponse du brun son enthousiasme s'était légèrement éteint, rien d'étonnant à ça. Il fit un signe de la main ordonnant aux deux adultes de le suivre. Kurogane émit un grognement plaintif mais Fye le poussa en l'encourageant du regard. C'était pas son genre de se laisser ainsi manipuler. Le vieux les conduisait à travers les rues évitant le plus possible les zones de éclairés par le soleil ardent. Plus ils tournaient, plus les murs étaient proches les uns des autres à un tel point qu'ils avaient du mal à passer entre. Le vieux leur expliqua en cour de route que c'était pour la sécurité de son maître. Le ninja souleva un sourcille interrogateur mais ne se pencha pas sur la question préférant attendre de voir de ses propres yeux. 

La maison se dressait fièrement en plein centre d'un champ de petites maisonnettes les unes plus petites que les autres rappelant les bidons villes à l'époque de la révolution industrielle. Elle était construire entièrement en bois, ce qui contrastait fortement avec le reste du paysage, qui, lui, était fait exclusivement en pierres. C'était bizarre de retrouver une si somptueuse villa en plein milieu d'une ruine. La façade de ce bâtiment était d'un style baroque. Les murs en bois rouge étaient finement taillés, esquissant des motifs à critères exotiques. Il n'y avait aucune jardin, la terre était trop sèche dans ce pays-ci.

Le guide pénétra dans la propriété suivit de près par nos deux voyageurs. Kurogane avait toujours un air sceptique par rapport à ce qui se passait, il y croyait pas spécialement. L'homme les entraîna vers la porte et l'ouvrit les laissant passer en premiers. Ils entrèrent dans une énorme pièce qui prenait visiblement tout le premier étage de la villa. Cependant, il n'y avait pas d'escaliers, aucun meuble, aucune fenêtre. Un décor super classique et un peu morbide pour faire croire à quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. Néanmoins, une femme se tenait assise sur un tas de coussins au fond chambre. Elle les fixait intensément et le premier détail qui frappa les deux adultes, c'était qu'elle ressemblait étrangement à...la sorcière des dimensions (vous voyez l'insinuation débile ?). Elle se tenait elle une reine devant ses invités dressant son petit nez en trompette bien haut mes regardant d'un air majestueux. La demoiselle était habillée d'une robe brodée d'un large ruban d'or faisant le tour de sa taille montant vers son cou et redescendant au niveau de ses genoux tout en se tordant en multiples arabesques et spirales. Une flamme de mystère flottait dans ses yeux noirs tandis que sa bouche formait un léger rictus.

- Qu'est qu'on fous là ?

Kurogane commençait déjà à pester. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire moqueur et leva les yeux vers le brun battant des cils comme si elle cherchait à s'envoler loin d'ici rien qu'avec la force de ses paupières.

- Ça c'est à vous de me le dire...

-Rhah, arrêtez de nous sucer la cervelle !

- Insolence...

Le visage du brun se contracta sous la colère et l'exaspération. Fye se gribouilla un petit sourire sur le visage en fixant la femelle. C'était fou à quel point la ressemblance était frappante, de plus, c'était pour la première fois qu'ils voyaient un double de la sorcière dans une autre dimension. Le ninja se mit à marmonner des trucs comme "même âme mais pas la même personne ...mon cul ouais " ou des " toujours aussi chiante celle-la" et seul le blond était assez près pour l'entendre. 

- Ce que vous cherchez ce trouve à l'ouest de la ville, cependant j'aimerai que vous réfléchissez bien : est ce que vous voulez vraiment y aller, pour n'importe quelle raison que ce soit.

Fye fronça les sourcilles n'étant pas vraiment sûr de bien comprendre l'insinuation de la "sorcière".

- Comment ça ?

-Le prix à payer.

Kurogane éclata d'un rire écrasant.

- J'en étais sûr, Ça vaut pas un pet de lapin, allez viens Fye, on se barre, si non cette grognasse va faire comme l'autre et nous dépouillera jusqu'à ce qu'il nous reste lus que la peau des fesses ! De toute façon on sait même pas ce que nous même on chercher alors elle, hein...

La jeune femme le regarda comme si c'était un enfant qui venait de tirer la queue de cheval d'une de ses camarades. Elle croisa ses jambes en prenant un peu de tabac à mâcher et s'en déposa lentement dans la bouche.

- Je parle d'un autre prix.

Kurogane se retourna en fronçant les sourcilles tandis que le blondinet pencha légèrement la tête l'air songeur.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, le prix n'a aucune importance.

- Vous n'avez pas bien réfléchis.

- Depuis quand savez-vous ce que je pense ?

Fye croisa les bras l'air parfaitement déterminé. Même si il ne saisissait pas l'entière conception de tout ce qui venait être dit, il était fatigué, complètement écrasé et la chaleur embrumait ses sens au point qu'il en ait plus rien à foutre du moment que tout ça soit finit et qu'il n'aie pas besoin de se battre pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Et entre "passer-encore-deux-trois-siècles-à-chercher-n'importe-nawak-sans-trouver-quoi-que-ce-soit"et "prendre-la-première-qui-vient-en-espérant-que-ce-soit-la-bonne-pour-ce-tourner-les-pousses-après", la deuxième option était sûrement la plus confortable. 

La "sorcière" soupira lourdement avant de soulever un doigt en indiquant vers l'un de quatre murs comme si il y avait quelque chose à regarder.

- Très bien, je vais vous y amener, cependant, prenez garde. Avancez toujours dans le sens du vent, est ce que c'est claire ? Sur ce, bonne route.

-Eh, mais ...!

Kurogane n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase alors qu'une lumière blanchâtre jaillit sous leurs pieds traçant un cercle parfait au centre duquel il y avait des signes soigneusement dessinés. Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Tout cela lui rappelait trop la façon dont s'était débarrassée de lui la Princesse Tomoyo. Une substance pâteuse vint s'accrocher fortement à ses bras l'entraînant toujours plus profondément dans le cercle de lumière pendant que des étincelles venaient les recouvrir comme les pétales d'une fleure qui se meurt. L'éclat de la sphère était tellement puissants qu'ils durent fermer les yeux. Ils n'avaient même pas eu se paniquer et de se poser des questions alors que leurs pieds touchèrent quelque chose de dur, mais en même temps arénacé. Fye, ne contrôlant pas l'atterrissage, perdit l'équilibre et atterrit lourdement, la tête en première, dans du...sable. Il passa ses mains encore moites de chaque côté de son crane et se releva pour retrouver un ninja posté le cul en l'air dans la même position que lui il y a quelques secondes. Il passa ses doigts sur son visage afin d'enlever les quelques grains de sable collés à sa peau. Il faisait assez sombre, la nuit devait être presque tombée. Kurogane se releva à son tour en râlant des mots incompréhensibles. Les deux compagnons échangèrent un regard avant de balayer ce qui était autour d'eux histoire de s'orienter un minimum. La mâchoire de Kurogane s'était presque décrochée et il marmonna en un seul souffle :

-Mais qu'est ce que ...

Il y avait toute la terre devant eux. Aucun nuage. Un labyrinthe où les marques d'hommes étaient absentes. 

Un désert de sable de gypse dont la blancheur était aveuglante, s'étendait à perte de vue. Ce paysage apparaissait comme un monde grave où la nature semblait avoir repeint ses souvenirs en blanc. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un océan où l'on rêvait d'îles et de fenêtres afin d'échapper à cette uniformité monochrome tendu comme un pan de robe. A certains endroits se dressaient des colonnes de roches présentant une palette de couleurs allant de l'orange au rouge profond jusqu'au bleu et même le violet. Certaines étaient même si fines qu'elles s'élevaient comme des points vibrants. Il s'y développait un relief de mesas que l'érosion avait transformé en formes monumentales et torturés. Avant que le soleil ne disparaissait totalement derrière les montagnes, il venait poser ses fins rayons sur les hauts de ses sculptures semblait illuminées par un feu de braise incandescent.

A mesure que les deux adultes progressaient vers le coeur des sables, les plantes se raréfiaient. Plus le soleil s'évanouissait, les dunes se paraient d'un voile rosé orangé poudré, à peine esquissé, qui ne faisait qu'exalter encore la blancheur qu'il adoucissait. Les rares plantes qui arrivaient encore à survivre dans ce désert atteignaient des dimensions inhabituelles pour lutter contre l'enlisement. Sur le chemin, il y avait des espèce de trop d'arbres pétrifiés. Le rabbin leur avait expliqué que ce paysage était survenu à la suite d'un cataclysme où une immense forêt de pains fut recouverte de boue et de cendre volcanique. L'absence d'oxygène empêchait le processus de putréfication et le silice se fixait dans les cellules de troncs d'arbres. Les pierres en forme de cylindre traînaient un peu partout, enfouis, plus ou moins profondément, dans le sable.

Ils semblaient si ridicules au beau milieu de cet énorme monde immaculé. Tellement faibles par rapport à cette nature qui se battait depuis des siècles et ne perdait en rien de sa splendeur. La nuit tomba enfin laissant juste un teint rosâtres à l'horizon transformant le paysage en un cloître. Seule un légère brise maintenait les paupières ouvertes, entre ravissement et somnolence. Fye commençait peu à peu à regretter son choix. Il avait voulu prendre le plus simple mais au final il se tapait le plus chiant. Quoi qu'il y avait une certaine compensation, le spectacle était absolument époustouflant, saisissant même.

Kurogane avançait lourdement sans attendre le blondinet sentant la fatigue monter progressivement le long de son estomac. Il était mort ... 

Le bruit sourd d'un os qui se cogne contre quelque chose et hop, le ninja bouffait le sable. Il se releva prestement s'apprêtant déjà à gueuler sur le mage pour ses blagues foireuses, cependant quelque chose attira son attention. Fye se rapprocha afin de se retrouver à sa hauteur avant de se poser à genoux à côté du ninja. C'était peut être ca ...

Une infinie plaine verdâtre s'étendait dans une aridité féroce. Une nature morte peuplée de vibrations ?

Un énorme domaine de silence étincelant...

Des tiges semblables à des serpents, s'emmêlaient les uns dans les autres tels une pelote de laine, parcourant le sol et recouvrant le sable blanc d'un teint vert foncé. Les fins aiguillons, qui garnissaient les longues tiges souples, étaient soyeux et à peine piquants rappelant presque un pelage. De larges feuilles sagittées ornaient les verges qui s'entrecroisaient. Le feuillage avait une allure élégante et était de couleur vert sombre tachetées de blanc, aux nervures soulignés de rose vif. Au coeur de plusieurs touffes de feuilles jaillissaient des hampes florales rigides et nues, qui portaient à leurs extrémités plusieurs boutons renfermés.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ...

Kurogane fronça les sourcilles tout en tâtant les plantes qui se présentaient par milliers devant eux tel un champ de blé. Et pour une fois, Fye n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait entendu parler de beaucoup de choses , il en avait vu pas mal non plus mais jamais une telle nuance de reliefs et de contrastes. Il était presque difficile à croire que tout cela était l'oeuvre de la nature. Elle au moins, elle savait toujours s'organiser d'une manière quelconque. C'était l'homo sapiens qui foutait la merde...

-Bin...c'est un bordel je te l'accorde ...mais c'est...

-Beau...

-Sublime je dirai...

- Ouais...

Et les deux amis ( plus pour longtemps ) restaient à genoux devant une telle splendeur jusqu'à ce que les dernières traces du soleil disparaissent laissant place à la nuit étoilée. Seule une légère brise caressait les visages de nos deux compagnons. Le calme avant la tempête. 

_**Mwarf mwarf mwarf ...je sais j'aurai jamais du m'arrêter ici. A la base j'avais même deux ou trois paragraphes en plus histoire de vous mettre dans le bain de l'action (comme ca, ca se dit pas ? )**_

_**Bref, je vous remercie Gwendolen66 et Gody **_

_**On m'a d'ailleurs signalé un problème comme quoi les anonymes ne pouvaient pas poster de reviews ...sorry pour mon ignorance, c'est ma première fic, j'ai galéré pas mal de temps pour la poster alors un détail comme le fait que les anonymes pouvaient pas poster ne m'a même pas ébranlé l'esprit xD**_

_**Donc, voila maintenant tout le monde peut laisser des reviews pD ...du moins j'espère ...**_

_**J'espère poster le prochain chapitre dans maximum trois jours, voir moins étant donné qu'il est déjà en route (eh oui, on tape d'abord ce qu'on aime bien et après les petits détails qui font chier ...)**_

_**Thanks people !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je vous préviens, quand je parle de calme avant la tempête, je parle pas vraiment d'action au sens propre. On peut dire que c'est de l'action indirectement. Cependant cette fic est basée sur les sentiments et rien d'autre, la seule action qu'il puisse avoir c'est à la fin du chapitre 5, dans le lit, pas avant. xD **_

Kawai, donc bonne lecture, une fois de plus. 

Une nature intacte, échappant à tout instrument de mesure. Ils avaient l'impression d'être au centre des propriétés du mystère et entendaient leur souffle, calme et monotone. Il y avait sept points de feu sur le pelage de la nuit qui tressaillait comme le dos d'un loup devant une charogne. Cependant, ce paysage était un rituel lent et secret. Comment décrire ce qu'ils voyaient ? On ne trouverait pas deux personnes qui l'entendraient de la même façon. Toutefois, cela évoquait une vague d'images, d'une frontière mal définie entre la civilisation et la barbarie. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient un tel sentiment d'apaisement, qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua un léger craquement qui était monté des plantes vertes aux épines soyeuses. Une crépitation quasiment insonore, mais là. Fye ferma les yeux, désirant reposer sa vue. Il n'y avait alors plus qu'un souffle pour effleurer sa peau délicate, plus que l'air pur pour épurer ces poumons. Il se perdait dans cette abîme de vertus, dépourvue des erreurs humaines, dépourvue d'odeurs. On pouvait s'y plonger sans pudeur.

Un autre crépitement ce fit entendre, comme quand le bois fond entre les flammes. Il était tout aussi silencieux, peut être un peu plus puissant que le précèdent. Il fut bientôt suivit par un autre, plus fort, provenant toujours des plantes. En un pareil silence, ce bruit devenait une véritable agression pour les oreilles, Kurogane se leva prestement regardant autour de lui d'un air méfiant. Le blondinet rouvrit les yeux se posant assis sur le sol en regardant ombrageusement dans la direction opposée.

- T'avais dit qu'il fallait pas l'écouter, la vieille, elle nous a encore foutue dans la merde.

Le ninja s'imaginait déjà la "sorcière" laisser échapper un rire carnassier avant de siroter dans une bouteille de saké. Ledit prix à payer était peut être leur vie. Quoi que ce prix la, ils risquaient de le payer à chaque fois qu'ils allaient chercher la plume de la Princesse. Ça aurait été ironique à en chialer. Le grésillement redoublaient en puissance tels des castagnettes pendant une danse de flamenco. Fye serra les dents essayant de trouver la provenance du bruit mais les crépitements explosaient comme une vague et on ne savait jamais d'où reviendrait le suivant. Le brun s'avança lentement dans les plantes vertes aux nombreux boutons fermés. Sans ça, tout avait l'air si calme, s'en devenait presque affolant. Des hallucinations dues à la fatigue, peut être, quoi que, ça pouvait aussi être la faim sauvage qui avait gagnée les deux ventres vides.

Les tiges épineuses se mirent à remuer lentement passant les unes en dessous des autres, s'emmêlant encore plus qu'avant. Les boutons, placés au-dessus de la hampe florale, s'agitaient doucement comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur cherchait à sortir. Les jeunes adultes ne savaient pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'alarme de danger mais rester ici n'était pas spécialement rassurant. Cependant, la curiosité humaine était bien plus forte. Alors ils restaient là, plantés en plein milieu de se champ qui semblait prendre vie comme l'île, qui s'avéra être un poisson, explorée par Simbad le marin (elle est débile la comparaison...).

Puis, lentement, le réceptacle des fleurs se mettait à gonfler et les sépales s'écartaient avec une lenteur à s'endormir sur place. Unes par unes, les feuilles vertes argentés , qui recouvraient les pétales, s'écartèrent laissant une couleur rouge fauve transparaître à travers les fentes. Les feuilles semblaient frétiller de plaisir à la naissance de leurs maîtresses. Le rebord des pétales était d'une couleur pourpre changeant peu à peu vers un rouge fauve. Le centre des pétales était tacheté de blanc et au niveau des péstiles et des étamines c'était tacheté de jaune et chacune de ces éclaboussures était entourée d'un fin cercle de tournure clair verdâtres. Les fleures se dépliaient peu à peu comme une feuille de papier chiffonnée.

Ainsi, le paysage de sable blanc se peignait en une multitude de couleurs les unes plus fulgurantes que les autres donnant la tendre impression d'éclairer un peu la nuit de ce monde sévère. Enfin, les crépitement cessèrent laissant place à un silence encore plus monstrueux qu'avant. Une douce odeur sucrée monta vers les narines de nos deux compagnon les enivrant complètement. Une senteur irrésistible, ardente, s'écartant totalement de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu percevoir. Une émanation qui embrumait les esprits afin de juger à juste valeur cette chasteté.

Il suffisait d'inspirer une seule fois se laisser porter sans se poser de questions. On ne pouvait pas refuser à la volupté. Le ninja engouffrait ses narines dans le centre des plantes cherchant l'endroit où la senteur était la plus puissante. Un vrai cadeau empoisonné. La méfiance ne pouvait même pas se présenter à la porte sous peine d'être lamentablement écrasée par la jouissance hypnotique. Fye battait des cils essayant de se débarrasser de cette ivresse fac-similée. Il avait déjà vu quelque chose dans le genre, mais rien d'aussi ressemblant et d'aussi puissant. Il prit le col du ninja et le tira vers lui afin de l'écarter un peu des plantes pernicieuses. Kurogane laissa échapper un grognement avant de lancer un regard dévastateur au blondinet. Le blond esquissa un sourire maladroit sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas résister très longtemps à cet hypnose. Sortir du coeur de ce champ de fleurs était impossible, cependant, ils pouvaient toujours essayer de se contrôler au minimum. Le brun hocha de la tête aux explications du blond et se coucha sur le sable sachant que les gaz chauds montaient toujours vers le haut.

Fye fit de même et se posa juste à côté de son ami (plus pour très longtemps, jvous le dis ! ) observant d'un oeil distrait les étoiles. Kurogane tourna la tête vers son ...compagnon.

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-On peut dire ça comme ça ...

- Optimiste ...

-ouais...un peu trop.

Le blondinet accentua son sourire pensant qu'il allait devoir encore passer une nuit au près de la personne qu'il était sensé supporter le moins. Encore une ironie du destin, à croire que ça amusait quelqu'un. Fye avait limite envie de crier à cette personne : "ça t'amuse connard, hein ?! Bah, vais te dire que tas un humour encore plus merdique que le mien, et toc !!". C'en devenait vraiment tentant. Il espérait que celui qui se foutait de leurs gueules de la sorte entende ses pensées. Fye dénuda ses dents tel un coyote, plein de satisfaction personnelle d'avoir enfin cloué le bec à l'autre con.

Kurogane le regarda en soulevant un sourcille interrogateur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait s'exciter tout seul comme ça (zauriez voulu autre chose, hein ? ). Néanmoins, le lieu n'était pas propice aux disputes et aux désaccords divers. Ils n'oseraient jamais souiller cet endroit si magique par une quelconque aberration. La brise n'étant plus, il n'y avait plus rien pour retenir ses paupières fatigués et il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil en laissant le magicien dans son délire "humoristique". Fye jeta un léger coup d'oeil au brun en esquissa un sourire apaisé. Lui, ne voulait pas dormir, il préférait profiter d'un spectacle qui lui était, jusqu'à là, refusé. En fin de compte, quoi qu'ils fassent, il était impossible de se méfier, même en sachant que cet endroit puait la pourriture.

Dans cette nuit aussi douce que noire, les étamines et les pistils des fleurs s'écartaient lentement laissant effluver quelque chose de fluide vider les réceptacles. Ça ressemblait fortement à de la fumée extrêmement légère recouverte d'une fine pellicule d'arôme semblable à celui des fleurs, mais moins puissant. Cette exhalaison s'écoulait le long du sol comme de l'eau et, en rencontrant une autre masse analogique, elles fusionnaient en une forme encore nébuleuse. Ces fumerolles progressaient vers les deux jeunes hommes allongés en silence, sans se manifester d'une façon anodine.

- La plus part des hommes font du bonheur une condition. Mais le bonheur ne se rencontre que lorsqu'on ne se pose pas de conditions. 

Fye se retourna brusquement en entendant ses paroles. Mais le plus bizarre c'est qu'elles ne provenaient pas de là où dormait Kurogane. Il tomba nez à nez avec ...le vide. Ou plutôt l'air teint en blanc et gris. Et écarquilla les yeux ne sachant pas quoi dire. Okay, il pouvait y croire, c'était pas ça le plus terrible, le vide qui parle, pff déjà vu pire. Le plus perturbant c'était ça question...  
Une main invisible vint caresser sa joue en le rapprochant d'un visage de femelle à peine dessiné dans l'air. Ce contacte avait quelque chose de froid, mais était sacrément agréable. C'était comme une brise froide sur une peau ardente.

- C'était agréable, hein ?

- Mais qui êtes-vous et de quoi vous parlez ?

- Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour le moment, non ? Allons dis moi.

Fye sursauta une nouvelle fois en entendant une deuxième voix, cette fois venant de derrière, mais c'était toujours pas Kurogane. Lui, il dormait paisiblement en laissant, de temps en temps, un petit ronflement traverser ses lèvres. La deuxième ombre sans corps s'approcha et passa un doigt sur les babines du brun en regardant d'un air moqueur le blondinet complètement perdu. 

- Quand tu l'embrassait, tu lui disait "je t'aime" ou "aime-moi" ?

Fye ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Sans doutes qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il commençait à doucement comprendre de quoi elles parlaient, mais comment est ce qu'elles pouvaient le savoir. Il se leva lentement afin de se mettre en position assise et jeta un coup d'oeil au brun tout en croisant des yeux vides et à peine transparents de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une "créature" . La chose en question esquissa un sourire en dénudant des dents invisible avant de pousser le brun afin que celui-ci se réveille. Kurogane se ranima dans un grognement en s'apprêtant à râler contre ..il ne savait même pas qui, mais il allait râler.

-Faut toujours que tu me réveilles hein ? Tu peux jamais me laisser dormir ? Il fait encore nuit à ce que je sache !

Tout en grognant ça, il se retourna pour tomber face à face avec un mage déboussolé ne sachant même plus où regarder. Kurogane le fixa d'un air perplexe avant de lui donner une forte tape sur la tête. 

- Eh, t'es mourus ?

Fye le regarda comme si il venait de faire quelque chose de grave et comprit tout de suite que le brun ne voyait pas les créatures. L'une d'elles s'approcha du blond et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or tout en lâchant un rire sarcastique. Peut être que c'était ces créatures qui se foutaient de leurs gueules depuis le début et qu'elles se manifestaient enfin. Fye commençait presque à regretter d'avoir voulut crier des insultes. Cependant, ils nageaient en plein délire.

- Un baiser légale ne vaut jamais un baiser volé...

- Une divagation, tout chavire ...

Fye se perdait dans un océan de confusion mais l'essentiel ressortait timidement en venant caresser doucement son coeur tourmenté. Il écoutait les voix en continuant à regarder son partenaire. Peut être que ce n'était qu'un rêve... Pourtant il se sentait si bien. Il sentit des mains le pousser légèrement vers le brun tandis qu'un halo de lumière apparaissait autour d'eux comme dans la maison de la "sorcière".Kurogane ne comprenait plus rien mais une chaleur étrange émanait du blondinet et gagnait peu à peu sa propre peau pour s''infiltrer dans ses pores et le réchauffer tout doucement de l'intérieur. Il retrouvait cette sensation où tout se bousculait pour au final s'effondrer d'un seul coup.

- Si on donne un baiser à quelqu'un c'est qu'on avait envie d'être embrassé soi-même !

Fye ferma les yeux, il avait une envie sauvage de crier afin de faire partir ces empoisonneuses de voix qui lui brouillaient la tête. Une douce chaleur émanait de son corps et il ne supportait pas ça, car cela annonçait "l'apocalypse" . Il ne voulait pas que tout se détruise une fois de plus parce qu'il était trop faible pour résister à un fruit qu'il s'était interdit. Mais le pire était que les créatures avaient raison, il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Pas par fierté, non, il n'en était pas arrivé à ce point. Accepter était pour lui signe d'un imminent désire d'encore plus, d'encore plus loin. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix. Kurogane se noyait dans un bocal d'on ne sait quoi. Un vent froid vint caresser son épaule l'empoignant légèrement. Il se retourna et posa son regard sur son épaule pour trouver ..le vide.

- On peut vaincre avec une épée et on peut être vaincu par un baiser.

Le brun laissa échapper un souffle ayant nettement entendu cette vois, fine, froide et tranchante, mais incroyablement convaincante. Il jeta un regard un Fye qui avait tout entendu également et semblait se perdre dans ses pensées. Une seule image traversait leur mémoire. Une seule idée, encore et encore poussant tout sur son chemin comme un tractopelle (moi non plus je sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai entendue ce terme grâce à la prof d'orientation ...). La passion enveloppait les deux corps et ils retrouvaient avec crainte une soif de chaleur encore plus puissante. Une volupté enveloppait leurs esprits pour, une fois de plus, rejeter tout en arrière. Et, lentement, ils se rendaient compte que chaque nuit ils se remémoraient tout dans les moindres détails au point d'éprouver une excitation proche de celle qu'ils avaient éprouvés réellement. Chaque fois que leurs lèvres se joignaient c'était comme un tremblement de terre.

- Refuser ce qui nous fait rêver alors que c'est juste devant...

- C'est bon on a comprit.

Le blond lâcha cette dernière phrase en un seule souffle tout en fixant le blond de ses yeux bleus. Le brun n'eut pas besoin d'autre explications. Il s'élança en empoignant le jeune mage par les épaules et le plaquant contre le sable fin et plongeant son nez dans le cou de celui-ci retrouvant une odeur qu'il reconnaîtrai entre mille. Fye lâcha un petit gémissement, court et très retenu, mais ça restait un gémissement. Le ninja esquissa un faible sourire trop pris par son importante occupation et remonta vers l'oreille de son désiré et la mordillant doucement. Les mains du magicien s'engouffraient sous les fins vêtements de son compagnon de voyage ( haha c'est plus des amis maintenant ! ). Ses longs doigts fins remontaient le long du torse en savourant chaque nouvelle courbe. Il ne pouvait faire que ça, il était totalement impuissant devant un corps imposant et si bien dessiné. Il laissa sa tête retomber vers l'arrière, cédant le champ libre au ninja. Celui-ci s'empressa de déposer de fins baiser sur cette peau si fine comme recouverte de velours. Les deux créatures fluides et transparentes s'écartèrent, avec une physionomie pleine de satisfaction, laissant la magie opérer.

Un lieu exotique qui émanait d'un parfum aphrodisiaque... et pourtant, aucun des deux de remarquait ce détail. Il n'y avait rien de plus sucré que la nuque du blondinet, rien de plus agréable à toucher qu'une fine peau bronzée. . Ce paysage pouvait aller se cacher devant ce spectacle obscène, mais beau.Les mondes à moitié reconstruits s'évaporaient Le brun finit par attraper la lèvre inférieur de son désiré et la lui mordiller doucement. Une seule saveur devenait alors quelque chose d'exquis qu'ils devaient goûter sans en perdre une miette. Fye referma ses babines sur la bouche de son ami (ah merde fallait pas que je le dise) en demandant accès à cette caverne humide qu'il croyait connaître par coeur, cependant il la redécouvrait à chaque fois et toujours avec plus de plaisir. Plus l'absence est longue, plus les retrouvailles sont agréable.

Mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'était bon !  
Fye pris avec force le contrôle de la situation (générique de star wars ) et repoussa Kurogane pour se retrouver au dessus de lui sans lâcher ses lèvres pour autant. Le brun en profita pour glisser à son tour ses larges mains sous le t-shirt du blondinet provocant un léger tressaillement de sa part. Fye releva sa tête en lâchant les babines de son compagnon afin d'admirer son visage qu'il n'arrivait pas à détailler jusqu'à maintenant (ils pouvaient rien faire jusqu'à maintenant, okay...). Kurogane esquissa un faible sourire avant de se lever afin de se retrouver assit, Fye toujours sur lui. Il continuait à le regarder la bouche entrouverte avant de passer deux mains sur les joues du blond et l'attirer vers lui. Fye passa ses mains sous les bras du brun et pressa sa bouche contre celle de son désiré. 

C'était totalement bestial. Et celui qui dit qu'on peut pas mêler les deux, ils se trompe lourdement. Une flamme ardente naissait entre les deux êtres enflammant ainsi tout leur corps. Fye passa une fois de plus ses doigts sous le tissus de Kurogane l'encourageant à l'enlever. Celui-ci s'exécuta jugeant qu(il s'y trouvait un peu trop à l'étroit. Après avoir balancer ses fringues au loin il repris possession des lèvres du mage en passant ses mains dans sa fine chevelure d'or. Il cherchait instinctivement l'endroit le plus chaud sur le corps de son amant et pour le moment c'était la bouche. Étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient assis, Fye n'eut aucun mal à passer ses pieds derrière le dos du brun afin de réduire l'espace inexistant qui les séparait. Inexistant ...car chaque millimètre en plus devenait un vrai gouffre où le vent allait et venait librement faisant frémir la peau de mécontentement. Kurogane se détacha doucement du blond en respirant lourdement tout en passant ses lèvres sur une des clavicules dénudées de celui-ci, faute à un trop grand t-shirt (mwhahaha vive le XXL ...ok ok je sors) Fye esquissa un sourire et lâcha dans un seul souffle :

- J'ai toujours pensé que le bonheur était loin de moi... Alors qu'il battait là, juste devant moi.

Tandis que les deux corps s'emmêlaient fougueusement, les premiers rayons de soleil firent leur apparition illuminant de mille feux les roches à l'apparence tourmentée. Les deux futurs amants jetèrent un regard distrait vers les montagnes sentant une toute autre chaleur, douce, venir caresser leur peau. Fye baissa les yeux en posant son menton sur le crane du ninja. Ils avaient encore une éternité pour se posséder dans ce monde immaculé. Quoi de plus beau que de se découvrir dans un univers pur au silence vertigineux.

Les fleurs se mirent à crépiter bruyamment en sentant la lumière piétiner leurs pétales délicates et se refermèrent tout aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient ouvertes (c'est à dire, très lentement ). Et, tout aussi lentement, les feuilles s'enroulaient sur elles afin de ne pas se brûler à la véhémence de la sphère qui émergeait après un long sommeil. L'odeur agréable s'évaporait peu à peu laissant place à un monde sans senteurs. L'absence de parfum alourdit les paupières des deux compagnon, qui regardaient , amusés, le soleil s'engager dans une longue route sur le ciel encore vierge de nuages, et ils s'endormirent d'un seul coup, tombant l'un sur l'autre sans se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, plongeant dans un monde plein de rêves. 

-Fye- san ...Fye-san...FYE-SAN VOUS ME FAITES PEUR !

Le concerné ouvrit brusquement les yeux sentant un gros paquet de tissus sur sa peau l'empêchant presque de bouger. Il referma les yeux inspirant et expirant calmement. Ça, ça devait être Sakura qui l'avait emballée dans les draps, il y avait qu'elle pour faire ça de cette façon. Il esquissa un sourire en jetant un léger coup d'oeil vers son interlocuteur et tomba nez à nez avec la jeune Princesse qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il accentua son sourire comme pour demander pourquoi elle le fixait comme ça espérant que c'était pas parce qu'il avait une grosse tache sur la gueule. La jeune fille fronça les sourcilles avec le plus grand sérieux lui demande : 

-Fye-san, vous allez bien ?

Fye souleva un sourcille interrogateur en regardant la jeune fille.

-Me dites pas que vous vous rappelez de rien ...

Shaolan s'approcha de la jeune Princesse en regardant le mage confortablement installé dans le lit. Il avait un visage tout aussi inquiet.

- Fye-san, hier quand...je suis partis pour aider la princesse...vous êtes allées où exactement, avec monsieur de Kurogane ?

A ce nom le jeune blond tilta et se releva brusquement pendant que les images déboulaient dans sa tête. Non, il avait pas pu rêver de ca... c'était pas possible et pourtant c'était tellement beau... bordel. Il commençait à transpirer sous les regards perplexes des enfants. Il posa une main sur son crane en se laissant plonger dans sa mémoire. Ca pouvait pas être qu'une simple illusion, c'était trop fort pour être une simple illusion. Fye soupira lourdement en regardant ses mains. 

-Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Une poignée de nomades vous ont retrouvés au coeur du désert, dans une espèce de grotte. Vous étiez couchés sur monsieur Kurogane, complètement inconscients.

-Et Kurogane ?

- Il était, lui aussi, inconscient.

Fye fronça les sourcilles retrouvant ce sentiment d'incompréhension qu'il avait eu chez la "sorcière". Eh mais attendez...la sorcière. Bingo, il allait la retrouver pour lui arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère avant de lui arracher la peau et s'en faire un manteau bien chaud bien beau...Fye s'en frottait les mains avec délice. Néanmoins, tout c était bizarre. a moins qu'elle les aie envoyés dans ce lieux pour leur faire croire à n'importe nawak...mais dans quel but. Le blondinet secoua de la tête en fermant les yeux essayant de faire sortir ses conneries de sa tête.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant entrer un grand brun, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un bas également blanc contrastant fortement avec sa peau. Il avait le visage légèrement pâle et fatigué. Ah, le blondinet n'était donc pas le seul. Le ninja marmonna un petit bonjour en regardant le blond d'un air hésitant, et il y avait de quoi. Est ce qu'il était sensé prendre en compte le fait qu'ils s'étaient endormis pendant qu'ils se déshabillaient ou pas ? Les deux adultes étaient assez intelligents pour savoir dans quel sens prendre cette hallucination, mais le véritable problème était comment fallait-il réagir ? Est-ce qu'il fallait faire comme si de rien n'était et se torturer comme avant ...? Cependant, Fye avait sorti la phrase décisive : J'ai toujours pensé que le bonheur était loin de moi... Alors qu'il battait là, juste devant moi. Après avoir reconnu les faits il pouvait pas les nier. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard mélangeant plein de sentiments comme la confusion ou la gêne, la frustration, l'indécision etc. Les enfants esquissèrent un sourire sans prêter attention aux regards "envie de meurtre". que s'échangeaient Fye et Kurogane.

-Fye- san, monsieur Kurogane, vous venez manger ?

- ouais...

Kurogane se gribouilla un sourire à peine visible sur le visage et se retourna avant de sortir de la pièce. Le message était clair. Fye se leva et sortit également suivit non loin par les deux enfants affamés. 

Le repas était plutôt sec, pas bien cuit mais on pouvait pas en vouloir aux enfants, ils avaient fait de leurs mieux. Cependant Fye avalait le tout avec un grand plaisir en se rappelant la faim qu'il avait eut la veille. C'était plutôt la vue de son compagnon devant lui qui lui donnait faim (voyer l'insinuation hein ? xD ). Les deux enfants discutaient joyeusement avec Mokona pendant que les deux adultes se fusillaient du regard essayant de se sonder mutuellement. Chacun voulait savoir la suite des évènements, mais sans se parler. Ils se sentaient pas du tout prêts à s'engager dans une longue discussion de "comment j'ai caressé tes jolies fesses". Kurogane finit par "craquer" et se leva lentement et, dans un murmure, il remerciant Sakura pour le repas avant de monter les escaliers.

**La chair se nourrit de caresses comme l'abeille des fleurs... **

_**Bon ce chapitre est un chouilla plus court. Désolée si il y a des fautes flagrantes, mais je suis vraiment kapput ... Une fois de plus l'envie de me pendre m'assaillit tel un dictionnaire sur la gueule (poète ...)**_

Bref, I'm so happy o 

_**Et je préviens le publis ...le prochain chapitre c'est QUE DU LEMON, OKAY ?!**_

Sur ce, kiss, à la prochaine 


	5. Chapter 5: The end

_**Mwhaha je suis sûre que vous l'attendiez tous celui-la et celui qui me dit que je me trompe ... bah c'est que je me suis trompée ... **_

_**Bref, j'ai rien d'autre à dire à part que ce chapitre risque d'être très sauvage "bave" . Cependant, j'ai pris un énorme plaisir à tout vous décrire en détails "bave encore plus" **_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**(1) Je tenais à faire une remarque sur ce passage là. Ce que je lis la plus part du temps c'est "une chaleur inconnue vint s'installer dans le bas ventre de machin. Il se sentait toute chose, jamais il n'avait resentit bla bla bla bla ..."**_

_**Mais arrêtez, c'est pas pour la première fois qu'un gars à un érection, je veux bien qu'il ait cette impression à ses 5 ans mais pas après la vingtaine ! Alors je dis stop aux stéréotypes de la vierge effarouchée, c'est pas acceptable ! xD**_

_**(2) Une autre remarque. Dans certains cas on dit que X rougit ... C'est des conneries, quand tu aime la décence elle se barre à grand pas la queue entre les jambes. Jvous dis moi, baiser c'est obscène !**_

_**(3) Troisième remarque et j'espère la dernière mais j'ai trop de choses à dire pour les mettre entre parenthèse xD Donc j'évite de briser l'ambiance en plein milieu. Bref, pour ce passage la. Méfiez vous, tous les amoureux n'aiment pas forcément la semence de leurs amants. Ça a un goût dégueue :D**_

**----------------------------------------------- **

Fye fronça légèrement les sourcilles en regardant son compagnon partir. Il se leva à son tour en remerciant la jeune demoiselle de leur avoir fait un si bon repas avant de s'éclipser vers les escaliers. Il y avait quelque chose qui le guidait, l'attirant, l'obligeait même à suivre le brun. Comment on appelle ça ? L'instinct, non ? Le blondinet monta doucement les escaliers et chercha des yeux un signe qui aurait pu lui indiquer que le ninja se trouvait dans cette pièce. Il avança dans le couloir en traçant des lignes invisibles avec ses longs doigts fins sur les murs à ses côtés. Ses yeux bougeaient sans relâcha cherchant des indices quelconques. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il lui disait que Kurogane était là, peut être qu'il était tout simplement aux chiottes. Ca aurait été une bien triste fatalité. Le jeune blond arrivait au bout du couloir et il fallut qu'il tourne la tête au mauvais moment. Une énorme masse lourde vit le saisir par le col au niveau de son dos l'attirant violemment vers l'arrière. Fye ne comprit pas la suite des évènements mais il se retrouva le dos plaqué contre une porte fermée, la joue collée contre une peau ardente.

Oh, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce contacte pour se poser des questions sur le propriétaire de cette chair. Il essaya de bouger les mains placées au-dessus de sa tête afin de se dégager de cette étreinte, mais remarqua que deux grosses mains les lui tenaient fermement. Il se retrouvait donc plaqué contre une porte sans pouvoir bouger avec pour tortionnaire un brun ténébreux ( fallait absolument que je la sorte celle la...) Kurogane respirait, la bouche entrouverte, dans le creux du cou du jeune blond en relâchant doucement ses mains sentant que sa proie ne comptait même pas se débattre. Fye se crispa légèrement ne sachant pas quoi faire avant de se pencher légèrement vers l'arrière afin d'obliger le brun à le regarder. Le concerné colla sa joue contre celle de son désiré en posant ses lèvres contre ses oreilles.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

Des mains bronzées descendirent lentement vers les hanches du blondinet afin de remonter sous le fin t-shirt de celui-ci, il frissonna en se rappelant parfaitement de ses doigts sur sa peau. Le brun esquissa un sourire à peine visible en plongeant son nez au niveau de la nuque de l'élu tout en caressant doucement sa peau n'osant pas monter plus haut pour le moment. Après tout, dès qu'on touche quelqu'un il est bon de prévoir tout de suite le moment où on va se faire gifler. Fye ferma les yeux à moitié en sentant ses pupilles se dilater fortement dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Effectivement, la pièce avait les fenêtres presque fermées afin d'éviter à ce que le soleil réchauffe trop la chambre. Le blondinet laissa mollement glisser ses mains le long de la porte pour les poser sur les épaules de cet être si puissant à la carrure plus qu'imposante. Le brun sortit une langue gourmande de derrière sa prison de muscles orbiculaires et lèche avec affection cette peau de pêche.

- Mon plus grand malheur est que je n'arrive pas à résister aux caresses...

Après ce bref murmure, Fye saisit les mains de son désiré avant de le retourner et le plaquer à son tour contre le mur gardant les lèvres de celui-ci près de son oreille. Kurogane remonta lentement ses mains le long du corps du jeune homme tachant de ne rater aucune nouvelle courbe qui était restée inaperçue jusqu'à maintenant. Le blondinet soupira de bien être avant de se laisser descendre le long d'un corps puissant pour se retrouver à genoux devant celui-ci. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et fixa le garçon en attendant la suite des évènements. Fye rapprocha posément ses doigts vers la peau bronzée du ninja en soulevant doucement le tissus qui recouvrait son torse en y plongeant son visage. Il déposa un léger baiser non loin du nombril avant de progresser vers son abdomen. Il dénuda ses dents avant de mordiller délicatement cette peau hâlée tenant toujours avec ses mains le bassin du grand ninja. Puis, il descendit en contournant gracieusement les courbes avec sa langue jusqu'à atteindre le haut de son pantalon. Le magicien s'arrêtant pendant un instant se contentant de respirer calmement contre cette chair. Kurogane remonta une main vers le menton du mage afin de soulever le visage de celui-ci et déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les babines de son désiré. Pour optimiser un peu, il se laissa également tomber à genoux se retrouvant ainsi à la même hauteur que le magicien.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Le baiser devint plus sauvage, plus fougueux. Le grand brun pressa chacun de ses mains contre les joues pâles de Fye en l'approchant encore plus près de lui serrant leurs deux bouches suaves. Le blondinet accentua la chaleur en rapprochant leurs deux corps au maximum en passant ses mains sous le tissus de son désiré en laissant échapper de temps à autre un souffle qui ressemblait fort à un début de gémissement. Le brun se montrait de plus en plus désireux et décida d'allonger le blond sur le sol. Celui-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite la démarche et voulut se retenir croyant qu'ils avaient tout simplement perdu l'équilibre. Sa main effleura à moitié la table avant qu'il ne se prenne de plein fouet le sol contre ses coudes, Kurogane toujours sur lui. Néanmoins, le blond ne renonça pas et remonta ses mains en cherchant quelque chose afin de se mettre debout sans pour autant décoller ses lèvres de celle du grand ninja.

Kurogane suivait la danse de son compagnon sans faire attention aux mouvement qu'il faisait, le plus important pour lui restait qu'ils s'éloignent le moins possible. Après ce long manège, il recula ses lèvres fiévreuses pour laisser le temps à son désiré pour respirer et en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient parcouru la moitié de la pièce en rampant, roulant et se cassant la gueule. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier avant de revenir à son occupation préférée : Fye. Il l'empoigna fermement par les épaules pour le plaquer contre la fenêtre la plus proche avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Un soupire de bien être sortit d'entre les lèvres de son compagnon et il accentua l'effet en déboutonnant la chemise blanche du jeune homme. Fye sentit une agréable chaleur s'installer au niveau de son bas ventre et esquissa un sourire haletant de plus en plus. (1). Il n'y avait que trois boutons défaits et Kurogane était déjà en train de caresser avec extrême douceur la peau du blondinet progressant vers le creux de ses côtes.

-T'es brutal Kurogane .

- Une caresse n'a jamais transformée un tigre en chaton...et ose dire que t'aime pas ca...

Fye laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique, les lèvres entrouvertes, respirant avec difficultés en raison de la chaleur ambiante qui devenait de plus en plus pesant pour ses poumons qui filtraient 50 en moins d'oxygène que d'habitude. Kurogane descendait lentement avec sa bouche savourant le contacte ardent entre ses lèvres et la peau du jeune magicien. Il finit par atterrir sur un téton et le mordilla doucement attendant que celui-ci durcisse. Le concerné lâcha un faible rire en dissimulant un bruit de porc (oui on a tous l'air con parfois ...). Kurogane souleva un sourcille interrogateur.

-C'était quoi ca ?

- Euh...mon moi sauvage ...?

Fye se mordit la lèvre inférieur en regardant le ninja l'air pas très convaincu de ce qu'il racontait. Le concerné esquissa un sourire vicieux et remonta le long de son partenaire avant d'atteindre son niveau en épousant parfaitement le corps de celui-ci.

- Sauvage hein ?

Fye comprit l'insinuation et se dessina un sourire encore plus vicieux (ouais ouais c'est possible ) avant de saisir avec gourmandise les lèvres de son désiré. Kurogane défit les derniers boutons de la chemise du jeune blond et l'enleva sans perdre plus de temps. La peau de pêche de Fye se retrouva dénudée sans circonspection se faisant agresser par l'air aride de ces lieux, mais une enveloppe chaude et douce vint recouvrir son corps telle les pétales de fleurs qu'ils avaient pu voir dans le désert. Leurs mains flirtaient se caressant mutuellement essayant de satisfaire sa jumelle. Ce fut au tour du brun de voir son haut partir en lambeaux sous les mains expertes ( les nombre de fois où ils s'étaient imaginés ce moment ça devenait automatique, non ?) du magicien. Celui-ci se lova entre les bras de son désiré tout en lui laissant des suçons sur le cou. Kurogane laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction. Il passa les bouts de ses doigts sur la joue du mage.

- Je pense à toi comme l'aveugle au jour...

Il descendit ses mains cherchant à défaire la ceinture du blondinet. Ses doigts glissèrent entre son ventre et le tissus retrouvant une chaleur encore plus intense et agréable. Fye soupira de contentement sans savoir où donner de la tête et décida de se laissa faire, tout simplement. La phrase que venait de lui dire Kurogane, lui avait fait plaisir au point que son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine comme pour lui rappeler qu'il existait bien. Le brun desserra la ceinture de son futur amant (slurp slurp ) avant de l'enlever en la tomber juste à côté. Le blondinet passa ses mains dans le dos du grand ninja et l'attira vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils trébuchant au bord du lit et s'affalent dans les coussins. Kurogane se retrouva donc sur le blond, respirant avec un peu de difficultés. Fye esquissa un sourire avant de joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné, ou ils se débattaient pour avoir plus que l'autre. Le brun les recouvra d'un couverture afin de préserver une certaine intimité entre les deux corps.

- Comment est ce qu'on à pu comprendre tout aussi mal ?

-Tais toi et laisse moi guérir ta souffrance par mes baisers.

L'espoir fait vivre... Ce genre de phrases ça peut achever.

Bien que la voix du jeune brun était très grave à la nuance isolante, il y avait une pointe de réconfort dans ses paroles. Le blondinet resserra avec force ses mains autour de la taille de son futur amant (slurp slurp puissance (2 ). Le brun esquissa un sourire inexistant avant de se remettre au travail, son froc n'allait plus tenir tellement l'espace manquait.

Le genoux du blondinet vint se caler entre les jambes du brun qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire avant de venir embrasser son désiré. Ils se lancèrent dans un combat de langues, ils avaient du échanger des litres de salive en ces quelques secondes( miam miam ). Après tout, un baiser était si chaud qu'il éliminait tout les microbes. Fye sentit une bosse naître à l'endroit exacte où se frottait négligemment son genoux. Ils inversèrent leur position dans un mouvement harmonieux de façon à ce que le mage se retrouve au dessus du ninja. La couverture s'emmêla un peu entre les deux corps mais le brun s'empressa de la remettre en place afin de rendre la chaleur qu'il avait perdu durant quelques secondes. Fye passa ses doigts sur le tissus qui recouvrait le membre en érection en fixant d'un air malicieux le propriétaire. Celui-ci lâcha un ricanement avant de renverser son compagnon et se poser par dessus. Kurogane déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon et commença à se frotter contre le corps du blondinet tel un chaton demandant de l'affection. Il voulait surtout apaiser ses pulsions sexuelles qui devenaient de plus en plus puissantes. Il releva son visage avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur les babines du mage. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans les cheveux de celui-ci au niveau de sa tempe. Soudain le blond prit un air grave et dans un souffle sortir ces quelques mots :

- Cette nuit, désire moi comme si j'allais mourir demain...

Le blondinet reprit un sourire de gamin avant de déposer ses deux doigts sur les lèvres du grand ninja. Plus aucun mot. Plus aucun son. La plus grande révélation était le silence ... il était fait des paroles qu'ils n'auraient jamais dit. Le blondinet descendit ses doigts le long du corps de son désiré en continuant de le fixer jusqu'à atteindre la ceinture encore fermée. Il passa sa main entre la peau hâlée et le pantalon atterrissant sur des courbes bien rebondis ( les fesses quoi..dans le cas contraire ça aurait été trois bosses :D ). Une deuxième main vint rejoindre sa jumelle afin d'enlever le tissus qui entravait sa route. Kurogane souleva légèrement ses genoux afin d'aider le blond à le dénuder complètement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune garçon. Un baiser fougueux, volé. Cependant, le concerné ne se détournait pas de sa tâche et continuait à retirer progressivement le jean de son futur amant. Celui-ci se retrouva nu.(2) Et pendant ce temps, le bas du blondinet partait tout aussi rapidement allant rejoindre le coin opposé de la pièce.

Leurs cuisses glissaient les unes contre les autres, provoquant ainsi une douce chaleur entre les deux corps déjà à moitié en sueur. Les deux torses se parlaient tandis que les lèvres se dégustaient comme si c'était une friandise. Mais quand ils se séparaient, le bouches se volaient leurs souffles tellement ils étaient proches. Un ronronnement perça les lèvres du blond qui sentait les mains de son presque amant ( c'est pas français xD ) lui caresser les cheveux avec affection. Leurs joues suaves se frottaient avec extrême passion tandis qu'ils sentaient leurs membres durs et gonflés se frotter l'un contre l'autre provoquant une vague de pur plaisir qui parcourait les deux corps avec ardeur.

Fye déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du ninja avant de descendre doucement sous la couverture en délaissant son compagnon. Deux muscles finirent par se poser sur le gland de son érection déjà importante. Par pur réflexe (parce qu'ils sont pas pures et chastes et qu'ils leurs arrive de se faire plaisir de temps en temps), il pencha sa tête vers l'arrière souhaitant profiter au maximum des babines de son magicien. Bien que Fye n'y voyait rien, il s'appliquait et agissait avec la plus grande tendresse. Il humait cet endroit avec soin afin de ne perdre aucun miette des odeurs qui s'y trouvaient. La peau y était plus douce, plus vulnérable et il en profita en donnant un coup de langue fougueux sur a verge de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne put se retenir et lâcha un soupire de délice avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux du mage l'encourageant à continuer dans cette voie. Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres pulpeuses sur le bout du membre de brun et lécha goulûment sentant déjà le goût du pré-sperme dans sa bouche.

Le brun grogna en voyant que le blondinet s'attardait aussi cruellement et poussa légèrement sa tête avec son genoux. Le blondinet esquissa un sourire avant de poser les bouts de ses dents sur la chair tendre comme pour le provoquer, puis il reprit ses lents mouvements de va-et-vient puis il finit par accélérer ses mouvements au plus grand plaisir du brun qui laissa échapper un gémissement d'entre ses lèvres. Fye eut le grand plaisir d'entendre son compagnon murmurer son prénom avec des demandes de faire plus vite derrière. Il utilisait ses doigts et sa bouche de manière experte afin de procurer un plaisir incomparable au brun qui ne cessait de gémir sous ses douces caresses. Kurogane finit par jouir dans la bouche du jeune homme dans un râle de de jouissance. Fye sortit la tête de sous les couettes avec les lèvres serrés avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté et de laisser couler le liquide blanc sur le sol. (3) Le brun, haletant, vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du mage afin de les sceller en un baiser langoureux. Sous les caresses expertes de son amant, la l'érection du ninja revint très vite à son poste. Le blondinet colla leur deux abdomens avant de venir mordre le lobe de l'oreille de son compagnon en essayant de le distraire le plus possible avant de se laisser pénétrer d'un geste sec. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un râle mêlant la douleur et la jouissance. Kurogane écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais, tu, je veux dire que... t'as pas eu mal ?

- MHHhh Je suis bourré de talents.

Sur ces mots, le blondinet commença un lent déhanchement du basin tout en passant ses mains sur le corps musclé de son amant. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris par cette intrusion que la sueur se mit à perler sur son front. Ses mains remontèrent le long des cuisses de Fye avant de venir se poser sur ses fesses en accompagnant ses mouvements. Les mouvements des muscles étaient parfaitement harmonieux. Les cheveux délicats se posaient sur une peau collant de sueur. Les mouvements se faisaient d'une violence telle que quand les deux amants voulaient s'embrasser, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient donnant encore plus de bestialité à l'acte. Les deux jeunes hommes s'oubliaient dans leur plaisir et haletaient tout en continuant à chercher plus près, plus chaud. Des gémissements s'élevaient allant se cogner contre les murs et ricochant tels une belle de base-ball. Et doucement ils s'approchaient de l'acte final.

Une explosion de sentiments. Deux cris s'unirent, deux corps restaient enlacés comme si après cela ils ne retrouveraient jamais plus la chaleur de ce corps. Fye tomba mollement sur le corps de son compagnon, la respiration hachée et le corps parcourut par des tremblements. Cependant, une vague de plaisir parcourait les deux corps en sueur. Kurogane serra son compagnon contre lui afin de resentir cette odeur de cannelle qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant. Et, bizarrement, même si le blondinet transpirait, sa peau restait pure et toujours aussi complaisante. les doigts du brun caressaient avec tendresse cette chair si moelleuse. Fye reprenait peu à peu son calme et après un bref coup d'oeil, il remarqua qu'il avait éjaculé entre les deux ventres. Charmant. Il esquissa un sourire avant d'aller la cueillir de sa langue. Le ninja s'empressa d'aller déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amant afin de l'obliger à partager ce qu'il avait recueillit. Leur baiser s'éternisa, pour nous. Pour eux les temps n'était qu'éphémère. Le brun rapprocha le corps du magicien et le prit entre ses bras avant de rapprocher sa bouche de son oreille. Il souffla pendant un moment sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte avant de légèrement mordiller le lobe.

- Je t'aime.

Deux mots. Fye n'en doutait pas. Il savait aussi que le ninja n'avait pas le même valoir en pesant ses mots. Kurogane reprit :

-M'aimes-tu ?

- Oui, je t'aime, je te désire, je te chéris

Le brun passa ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon en le serrant encore plus fort, soulagé, que ce ne soit pas qu'un simple jeu. Il alla poser ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles comme pour remercier le magicien de lui avoir donné cette réponse. Fye accentua son sourire et répondit goulûment au baiser que lui offrait son amant. Son Désiré. Son Amour. Le bruit strident des aiguilles d'une montre vint se frotter à ses oreilles lui indiquant que le temps passait. Le ninja déposa un dernier baiser sur la tempe de son aimé avant de se retourner sur le dos en attirant le magicien vers lui. Le blondinet posa délicatement sa tête sur le torse de son Désiré en glissant une main vers le bas de son ventre, juste en dessous du nombril. Le vrai malheur rendait le vrai bonheur presque inimaginable. Le brun y nageait en se moment même en se delectent de cette douce chaleur provenant d'un corps qu'il adulait. Tout était plus clair, plus simple et surtout, pendant ces quelques heures, le reste du monde n'avait plus aucune importance, il n'y avait plus de question, plus rien. Juste un amour explosant tel un volcan après une longue nuit de sommeil. Fye se releva légèrement avant de venir se pencher au dessus de l'oreille de son amant.

- Être aimé, c'est se consumer les flammes... Ce soir je me meurs d'amour, de mon amour, de ton amour.

Kurogane le regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcilles tandis que Fye continuait à lui respirer dans l'oreille.

-Merci, de m'avoir rendu heureux.

Le brun serra contre lui un corps trop frêle en essayant d'être rassurant. Oui, maintenant ils pouvaient se proclamer heureux. Fye se pencha afin de déguster les lèvres de son désiré, encore une fois, l'enlaçant le plus fort qu'il pouvait comme si il voulait que ce corps reste toujours près de lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Le brun passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant en lui souriant cinserement. Fye répondit à ce sourire avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête sur le torse du brun. Celui-ci soupira de bien être avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans les coussins et sombra dans le sommeil avec un corps chaud et suave sur lui.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Le soleil s'étirait mollement. Il traversait la fenêtre pour s'étaler le long du parquet et sur le lit. Les murs étaient tapissés d'une couleur chaude et très agréable. Entre les couvertures emmêlés, se dessinait nettement un seule corps, immobile, encore endormi. Quelques battements légers de cils et il ouvrit les yeux en laissant passer la lumière vers ses pupilles. Un matin très agréable, pas spécialement froid mais confortable. Kurogane était allongé sur le ventre et regardait sa main pendre le long du lit pour venir poser le bout de ses doigts sur le sol encore frais. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Le réveillé se détaillait chaque brin de souvenir qu'il avait de la veille. Son corps en frémissait encore. Cependant, il n'osait pas se retrouver pour regarder son aimé, qui devait encore dormir. Il ne sentait pas son corps près du sien mais ne voulait pas bouger par peur de réveiller un être si fragile. Il était satisfait, ils avaient tout donnés. Un aveux sincère était sorti de leurs deux bouches. C'était le principale. Le brun ne tint plus et se mouva avec la plus grand délicatesse. Il voulait voir ce visage encore une fois, la nuit lui avait parue tellement longue. L'image de son aimé lui revenait sans cesse dans ses rêves. Il put enfin poser son oeil sur l'autre côté du lit et écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

Les draps étaient chiffonnés et des traces de cendre étaient visibles à certains endroits. Kurogane releva le tissus avec un dernier espoir que le mage y soit recroquevillé. Rien. Il se leva d'un bond en enfilant son pantalon qui avait atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en laissant entrer Sakura, tout rouge. Elle lui expliqua que ça faisait depuis dix minutes qu'elle toquait à sa porte. Kurogane ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle disait et la questionna à propos du magicien.

-Je suppose que Fye-san dort encore dans sa chambre.

Justement non, parce qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il avait passé toute la nuit ici. Kurogane la saisit par les épaules et fronça les sourcilles en lui demandant si elle était bien sûre de ce qu'elle affirmait. La jeune fille inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Kurogane ...est ce que tout va bien ?

Le brun n'écoutait plus rien, il était en train de dévaler les escaliers.

Personne... Il n'y avait personne, nul part. Où qu'il aille voir. Personne ne savait. Rien. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Le ninja revenait dans sa chambre essayant de contrôler ses pulsions de colère. Si c'était une blague du mage, c'était vraiment pas drôle. Kurogane se posa sur le lit en enfouissant son visage dans le coussin respirant l'odeur cannelle de son aimé. Il arrivait un moment où le chagrin était tellement grand qu'on n'arrive pas à pleurer. Où le corps reste inerte comme si on était mort. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal mais rien ne coulait. Ses mains se crispaient sur les draps encore chauds et émanant l'odeur de la sueur. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Est ce qu'il s'est une fois de plus enfuis pour échapper à ses obligations ? Les questions déboulaient dans sa tête traçant une vague de fureur sur son corps. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi. Pourquoi le mage ne lui avait rien dit...

**Mieux valait vivre incompris que de passer sa vie à s'expliquer.**

Il l'avait enfin compris, ce que Fye voulait dire. "Désire moi comme si j'allais mourir demain.." Il voulait atteindre le paroxysme de son premier instant de bonheur avant de périr le sourire aux lèvres.

L'âme du bonheur, meurt sous la jouissance.

Au début, Fye croyait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre possibilités, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il comprenait que le choix était offert à tout le monde, sauf que les conséquences en étaient différentes. Nous aimions mieux mourir chaque heure de la crainte de mourir, que mourir une fois. Cependant, ce que amour peut faire, amour ose le tenter.

Il savait que pour Kurogane, le mieux était de se faire tromper plutôt que d'avoir le moindre soupçon. Son choix était donc fait. Il savait qu'il devait mourir par amour, il s'obligeait à ne pas aimer. Aimer c'est être trahi, tout le temps; si tu ne l'était pas par l'objet de ton amour, tu l'étais par la vie. Et il s'y plongea, corps et âme pour resentir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Si il devait périr, c'était par amour pour un seul homme.

Fye savait. Aussi longtemps que resteront ses espoirs qu'il revienne un jour, son amant ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'avancer et les nouvelles personnes qu'il rencontrera lui donneront de nouveau l'impression de valoir quelque chose. C'était redonner espoir, il fallait aimer tout le monde, mais faire confiance qu'à très peu.

Merci.

Fye, si tu étais une mélodie je ne prendrai que les notes pures. Un jour, je t'avais susuré que j'aimais les fleures... tu as réuçi a les rajouter dans ma vie.

**Go in the depth, my love...**

_**Personne ne s'y attendait hein :D moi non plus ... Mais lundi soir j'ai vu un film super triste donc j'étais d'humeur ...triste.**_

_**J'ai pas le bon âge pour écrire ce genre de trucs, faut que j'arrête xD**_

_**Bon si vous n'avez pas tout compris, c'est pas grave, je savais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer sans dite les mots exactes, cependant ca a l'air assez clair non ? Enfin on nage légèrement dans le mystère ...enfin bref jme casse pas les couilles la dessus TT**_

_**Donc voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. Cependant, d'un point je finirais cette histoire, d'une virgule j'en commençerait une autre ... si il y en a une autre bien sûr TT**_


End file.
